


Wicked Game

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-17
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: After years of trying to catch norotious crime boss Jeffrey Dean Morgan, the FBI decideds to change tactics and sends in their most promising agent, Jensen Ackles. Jensen is ordered to find any weakness to bring Morgan down by any means necessary. Jensen finds the weakness, Morgan's estranged son, Jared Padalecki. Jared knows what kind of man his father is and for the most part avoids him, but Jeff makes sure that his son is looked after and protected at all costs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jensen sat at the bar, his hand wrapped tightly around the tumbler. Chris Kane, Jensen's closest friend and partner walked to the bar and sat down beside him.

 

"Penny for your thoughts kid," he said. Jensen snorted at the kid remark. He's only five years younger than Chris, but that doesn't stop him from calling him 'kid' or 'son'. But since he's a new agent, they all call him that.

 

"This is so fucked up man, how can they do this?"

 

"They can do anything they want son, they're the FBI."

 

"Yeah, but this is just - " Jensen sighed, "really fuckin' cruel, man. How can I do this?"

 

"Jensen, Morgan is a cruel fucking man. How can you not do this? It's not fair, and yeah, it sucks - but this kid is your way in. You're the one who found him. Nobody knew that he exsisted, but you found him. You had to know that once they found out that he's gay that they were gonna order you to get close to him, earn his trust, get him to fall in lov..."

 

"Ok, ok, stop!" Jensen groaned and tossed back his drink. "I can't...I don't want to talk about this right now. I just wanna get drunk, ok?"

 

"Hey," Chris said to the bartender, "two doubles," and he threw a twenty on the bar.

 

Jensen snorted again. "You're gay, why didn't they get you to do this?"

 

"One: I'm thirty, Jared is ninteen. Two: I'm married. And three: I'm not as pretty as you."

 

Jensen threw his head back and laughed.

 

"I'm drop dead sexy and ruggedly hot, but not pretty, son. We need someone like you to win that boy over. Some close to his age," Chris finished.

 

"I wish that I hadn't found him," Jensen whispered. "I'm not that kind of person, Chris."

 

"I know that, but you have to. Well, if you want to stay a field agent. You refuse this job, your first real assignment, your ass will be pushing paper for the next thirty years, son."

 

Jensen sighed hard. "I know. It's just..."

 

"Hey," Chris motioned to the bartender, "gimme the whole bottle. Put it on my tab," he smiled sweetly. 

 

The pretty blonde smiled and pulled the bottle of Johnny Walker off the shelf and handed it over. 

 

"Thanks darlin'," Chris winked. "Come on son, Steve'll be here in a few minutes. I'd like to be pleasantly drunk when he gets here. It gives him some sort of thrill to take control of me now and again...and I'm in the mood to bottom tonight."

 

Jensen covered his ears. "TMI, dude! TMI!"

 

Chris grabbed the bottle and his and Jensen's tumblers. "Grab one for Steve, you pansy ass, and meet me in the corner," Chris pointed to a booth in the back of the bar.

 

"Dude, but I barely know you!" Jensen mock grabbed at his heart, "and besides, I'm not easy!" he added as he followed Christian.

 

"Yeah, right. That's why I got your little ass in bed the first time I tried!"

 

"You wish!" Jensen said, punching him in the back. "You wish you could tap my ass, baby! Truth is, you TRIED and I believe that I turned you down, or did you forget?"

 

"Selective memory, son! Selective memory!" Chris jibed as they sit down.

 

"Who's got selective memory?" Steve asked as he sat down beside his husband.

 

"Our boy Jensen here seems to remember the past incorrectly. He thinks that he turned me down when we met. I seem to remember pounding that little ass into my mattress."

 

Steve snorted out a laugh and poured himself a glass. "I seem to remember that Jensen told you to, and I quote, "Get your hillbilly ass off of me, I ain't interested!"

 

Jensen giggled and high fived Steve. "Thank you!"

 

"Fuck both of y'all!" Chris said, filling his glass and taking a drink.

 

"Ok, so - I guess I'm headed back to college then, huh?" Jensen asked and he swirled the amber colored liquid in the glass.

 

"Guess so," Christian answered.

 

Jensen shook his head. "God, I hate myself right now. This kid doesn't deserve what's coming his way just because of who is father is."

 

"This the case you been telling me about?" Steve asked.

 

"Yeah, trying to take down Morgan, and we finally have a way in. This Padalecki kid is perfect. By the way, why's his name Padalecki?"

 

Jensen gulped down the rest of his drink. "His mother's last name."

 

"Ah."

 

"Fill me up?" Jensen asked, and pushed his glass toward Steve. "Next bottle's on me."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jared stormed into the huge mansion, his face red and angry, jaw set. "Where the fuck is he?" Jared growled in Tom Welling's, Jeff's right hand man, face.

 

"He's not to be disturbed right now, Jared."

 

Jared scoffed in his face and walked around the six foot-plus beauty. He knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt that nobody would physically restrain him or touch him. The last person who did was found in pieces all across town.

 

Jared flung open the door. Jeff was sitting at the large, marble-topped desk, smoking a cigar and toasting a drink with the mayor of San Antonio. "Did you do this?" Jared snarled.

 

"Jared, it's good to see you son, would you like a drink? Mayor Tyler and I were just talking about..."

 

"I don't give a fuck what you were talking about!" Jared growled and turned to the mayor. "Leave," Jared ordered him. "Now."

 

The mayor stood and set down his drink. "We'll talk more later. I think that your son desires your attention."

 

"We'll have lunch next week. I'll have my assistant call yours and set it up, yes?" Jeff asked.

 

"That's fine," the mayor turned and looked at Jared. "Good day, son."

 

"I'm not your son," Jared snarled.

 

The mayor chuckled and left the room. Jared immediately turned on his father. "Where is he?"

 

Jeff leaned forward and leaned with his elbows on the desk. "Who exactly are we talking about?"

 

"My boyfriend, Chad. He's gone, Jeff. What did you do to him? Huh?"

 

"I didn't do anything to him," Jeff told him, stressing the word "I".

 

"Then you had your monkey out there do it, or that bald fuck Mike! Now, I want you to tell me what you did to him. Is he dead?"

 

Jeff took a long drag from his cigar, blew the thick smoke out and took a sip of his drink. He smirked and set the glass down. "What makes you think that I would kill him, or have him killed?"

 

Jared scoffed. "Because, Dad, it's what you do."

 

"That boy wasn't good enough for you, Jared. You're a Morgan, and..."

 

"I'm a Padalecki, not a Morgan. I'm nothing like you, I'll never be anything like you!" Jared walked across the room and pressed his hands down on the desk and leaned forward. "Now tell me what you did to Chad."

 

"I told him that he had two choices. he could take a check," Jeff said as he pulled out a large binder from the middle drawer. He opened it and then turned the book around for Jared to see that there had been a check made out to Chad M. Murray in the sum of one million dollars, "and he could start a new life, away from Texas and you."

 

"Or what?" Jared asked, the fury apparent on his face.

 

"I didn't need to give him an ultimatum. He saw the amount on the check, took it and started packing." Jeff stood up and leaned on the desk in the same manner as Jared, their faces only inches apart. "I told you, that boy wasn't good enough for you. He took the money and ran."

 

Jared scoffed again and shook his head. "Stay away from me, do you hear me? Stay the fuck out of my life!" He turned and headed toward the door.

 

"Jared?" Jeff said sternly. Jared stopped at the door, but didn't turn around. "Your sister will be in town in a few weeks, and she'll be staying here. I'd like for you to join us for dinner on the day that she arrives."

 

Jared turned around and glared at him. "Fine," he simply said, then pulled the door open and left the room.

 

"Sir?" Tom said entering, "do you want me to have him followed?"

 

"No, he'll be going back to the dorms. Just have Mike or Terry check up on him in the morning."

 

"Yes sir. Is there anything I can get you?"

 

"No, thank you, Tom. I'll be heading up to bed for the evening."

 

"Good night, sir," Tom told him.

 

"Good night, Tom."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jensen sighed as he headed across the campus. He had been here last week in a secret meeting with the Dean of the college; he was the only person that knew Jensen's true idenity. The Dean had arranged Jensen's schedule to match Jared's exactly, but he wasn't told the exact truth about why Jensen was there. He was told that Jensen would be there undercover to protect Jared, nothing more.

 

Jensen smiled at a few girls who pointed at him and giggled when he passed. He was fortunate that when he was completely clean shaven that he looked even younger than his twenty-five years, not that he was going to lie about his age...he already had enough lies to remember. Fake I.D., fake past, fake family, fake car - fake, fake, fake, fake. And he hated himself for it.

 

He walked into the office and leaned on the counter and cleared his throat. He wasn't used to being ignored, but today he didn't have his FBI badge to back himself up. "Excuse me?" he said to the woman who was typing away on a computer and effectively ignoring him. "Hello?" he said, knocking on the counter. "I'm new here, I'm standing here with my luggage and would like to get the key to my dorm so that I can unpack and get some decent rest before I have to prepare for my first class tomorrow."

 

The older woman looked up. "Can't you see that I'm busy, son?"

 

"Yeah, you look it. I don't know if you're really working, or if you're answering your email from 1-900bigstuds.com. I'm tired, I just wanna go to my room."

 

To Jensen's surprise the woman chuckled and said "Name?"

 

"Jensen Stevens."

 

She clacked the keys on the keyboard and waited a moment. "Ok," she said, depressing a button and getting up. She walked to the printer and pulled off the paper there and proceeded to a locked cabinet, opened it and pulled out a key. "You're in Picasso Tower."

 

Jensen snorted. "That where you put all the art geeks?" he asked.

 

"Yeah, you're fortunate. We had a student drop out, otherwise, you'd be in Geekdom Lane with the nerds or Trumpet Hall with the band geeks."

 

"Miss Honeywell," a man's voice called from behind Jensen, "how many times have I asked you not to refer to the dorms in the same manner as the students?"

 

"Sorry, Dean Winters," she sniggered. "Alright Jensen, you're in the third dorm building," she said, turning a map around toward Jensen. "It's official name is The Baxter building," she said leaning forward and whispered, "but everyone calls it Picasso Tower. You'll be on the second floor, dorm 124. You're roommate is Jared Padalecki."

 

Jensen stood there looking at her with a stunned look on his face. 

 

"Mr. Stevens, are you alright?" she asked him.

 

"Yeah. Sorry. Thank you."

 

Once Jensen got outside he snorted. This was gonna be a little easier than he thought.

 

~

 

Jensen knocked on the door. He did have a key, but he didn't want to barge into the room in case that Jared was...well, doing something private.

 

The door was pulled open and Jared looked out at him. "Uh, what?" he asked, Jensen looking at him with a frown.

 

"Hi, I'm Jensen, your new roommate."

 

Jared sighed and stood aside allowing Jensen to enter the room. Inside were two double-sized beds separated by a nightstand. On either side of the room was a small desk and closet. "That side's yours. Don't use my stuff without asking and don't eat my oreos in the fridge," Jared said quietly. 

 

"OOOOOK," Jensen said, walking to the other bed and throwing down his duffle and the shoulder bag containing his laptop. He pulled off his second shoulder bag that containted the art supplies Chris had bought for him.

 

Jared flopped down on his own bed, picked up his sketch pad and went back to drawing. Jensen opened the closet and started to hang up his clothes. He snorted at the small two drawer dresser in the bottom of the closet that was apparently used for underclothes. "Guess it's good that I don't have many clothes, huh?" Jensen smiled, looking over at Jared. He didn't look up or even acknowledge that Jensen said anything. "You don't talk much, do ya?"

 

Jared looked over at him. "What do you want to know?"

 

"Well I already know your name, they told me downstairs in the office. And since you're in Picasso Tower and you're holding a sketch pad, I'm gonna assume that you're an art student," Jensen shrugged, "but other than that, I don't know anything."

 

Jared sighed and threw his sketch pad down. "Yes, I'm an art student, I'm nineteen, I'm from Texas, never been outta the state, I've got a younger sister and an older brother. My mom is dead, and as soon as I graduate, I'm out of this fucking state."

 

"Sorry," Jensen said.

 

"For what?"

 

"That your mom is dead. I don't know what I'd do - my mother is great. And...man, I'm just sorry."

 

"Thanks. It's been a year. She died right after I graduated high school. It was really rough. I don't get along with my father, and so I'm pretty much alone. My sister Beki, well, half sister, lives in Paris and my half brother Terry and I don't get along. At all. But my sister is coming into town in a few weeks, so I'm glad about that," Jared smiled.

 

Jensen finished hanging up his clothes and plopped down on the bed and sighed.

 

"Jensen?" Jared said quietly.

 

"Yeah?" he answered, turning on his side to face Jared.

 

"I, uh, I wanted you to know that I'm gay...so if that's a problem..."

 

"Yeah, I know."

 

"You know? How?"

 

"Gaydar dude," Jensen smiled. "I guess yours is broken?" he sniggers.

 

"You are, too?"

 

"As a three dollar bill," Jensen winked.

 

"Thank God! The last thing I wanted was to deal with some asshole who would give me a hard time for it."

 

Jensen laughed. "Yeah, well - it's pretty hard to be out in Texas...but I'm pretty good in a fight if I'm pushed into it."

 

"I'm starving, you wanna come with me to this pizza place down the street? They have the best pizza in the world," Jared smiled.

 

"Pizza? Hell yeah!" Jensen smiled and stood up. "You and I, Jared...we're gonna get along just fine," Jensen told him and slapped his back.

 

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck!" Jeff growled, throwing his cell across the room. Tom was standing close to where the thing shattered into a million pieces. He was used to being around Jeff and his bad moods and didn't even flinch anymore when he went into a tirade. 

 

Tom simply took out his phone and dialed a number. "Yeah - we need a new phone for Mr. Morgan. Thank you."

 

Jeff leaned on the desk, his eyes narrowed to slits. "Fucking Tyler! That bastard fucked me two ways from Sunday. Get Mike in here," he pointed to Tom. 

 

Tom nodded and walked out of the room only to return a moment later with a tall, lean man, no hair and blue eyes who looked like they could burn through your soul. There was a cold, calculated look settled on the man's face. "You wanted to see me?" Mike asked.

 

"Tyler. I want him gone. Take care of it."

 

"Yes sir," Mike said. He turned around and left the room.

 

"Mr. Morgan, do you think that's a good idea? You know that the FBI has you under strict surviellance. If you take Tyler out, they're going to know it was you."

 

"They'll have to prove it. Mike's good at what he does. I have no worries."

 

Under normal circumstances, Jeff would pick up the nearest gun and blow someone away for questioning him, but he trusted three people in his life. Tom, Mike, and his son Terry. He wanted to trust Jared, but Jared didn't want anything to do with him or the family business. That'd change one day. Jeff was sure of it.

 

"Would you like a drink?" Tom asked, heading to the bar in his office. 

 

"Yes," Jeff said pointedly. "Where's my son?" he asked.

 

"He's out with Sandy. They're following..."

 

"Not Terry. Jared."

 

"The last report that I had on him, they were at the mall doing some shopping."

 

"They?" Jeff said with his eyebrows raised. "Who the fuck is he with, and why wasn't I informed?"

 

"His new roommate. He moved in a few weeks back, after Chad left town."

 

Jeff sighed and strode quickly across the room and grabbed Tom and slung him around and against the bar. His hands were tightly fisted in his shirt. "Why wasn't I informed that he had someone else that close to him? Who is this kid?" he snarled.

 

Tom maintained his calm, cool and collected self. "We've only just found out about him today. I have requested a background check on him. As soon as it came back, I was going to gather the information and bring it to you, sir."

 

Jeff let his hands relax in Tom's clothing but continued to stare into his eyes, his face set in anger and his nostrils flaring. "Who's doing the check?" he asked.

 

"Markinson."

 

"That weasel, he's a fuck up of a cop. One of these days we'll find out that that retarded fuck has let something slip. I don't like him."

 

"Yes sir. But he hasn't double crossed us yet. I think that he's too afraid of Mike to do that," Tom chuckled.

 

Jeff eyeballed him, sighed and said, "Go find out about this boy who is sharing a dorm room with my son. I want to know where he's from, who he's fucking, everything, understand?"

 

"Yes sir," Tom told him. He turned around and walked out of the room, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

"Hey," Jensen laughed, "this one would look good on you," he said holding up a pink shirt toward Jared.

 

"It's pink."

 

"So?"

 

Jared snorted. "You really think that I'd look good in pink?"

 

"Jared, you'd look good in anything, now go try this on," Jensen said, thrusting it toward him.

 

Jared stared at him a moment and then took the shirt. He shut the door to the changing room just as Jensen's cell rang. He sighed at the name on the caller I.D. 

 

He flipped it open and said "What?"

 

"Nice to talk to you too, son, where are you?"

 

"You're the FBI, you don't know where I am?" he said in a quiet tone.

 

"Suck me alright, we're not following you, you moron. Where the fuck are you?"

 

"The mall."

 

"You making any headway with the kid?"

 

"Jared," Jensen said haughitly, "his name is Jared. And no, I'm not. It's been just barely two weeks. You really think he's just gonna confess all his sins to someone he doesn't know?"

 

Chris sighed into the phone. "Well A.D. Wilson is bitching that he wants some results."

 

Jensen laughed into the phone. "How a dick like Wilson got promoted to Assistant Director is beyond me. Tell him that I'm making progress and that I'll type it all up and send it his fucking way, alright?"

 

"He wants me to come around in a few, as your brother."

 

"Why?" Jensen frowned, looking back at the dressing room to make sure that Jared hadn't come out yet.

 

"In case there is some reason I need to have personal contact with you, I'll be familar to him."

 

"Alright, just give me a heads up before you do...hey, I gotta go..." Jensen said, snapping the phone shut as Jared came out wearing the pink buttondown. Jensen gave him a cat-call whistle and wagged his eyebrows. "Hot man, you look good," he smiled.

 

"I look like an over-grown hairy woman!" Jared said, turning and looking into the mirror. 

 

"No you don't, and if you don't buy it, I'll buy it for you and make you wear it!"

 

Jared furrowed his brow and walked back into the dressing room, turned and poked his tongue out at Jensen.

 

"Hey, don't make promises you don't intend to keep," Jensen smirked.

 

~

 

They were in the car on the way back to the dorm when Garth Brooks singing about B double E double R.U.N. was interrupted with "breaking news".

 

The reporter told the tale of how Mayor Tyler was gunned down in broad daylight and that there was no one in custody for the shooting. Mayor Tyler was pronounced D.O.A. at the local hospital. Jensen frowned when he looked over at Jared. He was deathly white and staring blankly at the radio. "I can't...I don't believe it! That fucking..." then Jared promptly shut his mouth.

 

"Who?" Jensen quizzed.

 

"Nothing. I just..." Jared stopped talking and swerved his car off to the side of the road.

 

"Jared?" Jensen frowned. 

 

Jared slammed the car into park and got out of the car. "Gimme a minute," he said to Jensen before slamming his door. Jared pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed his father.

 

"Jared, so good of you to call," Jeff's smarmy voice answered.

 

"Did you do it?" he asked in a huff.

 

"Did I do what, exactly?"

 

"Kill Mayor Tyler?"

 

"No, I did not kill the mayor, Jared."

 

"No?"

 

"No."

 

"Then you had that fucking sniper Rosenbaum do it!" he practically shouted.

 

Jensen was inside the car watching Jared pace back and forth, his muffled voice barely piercing the body of the car. But he clearly heard the last words Jared uttered.

 

"Jared," Jeff started, his voice low and calm, "I want you to come to dinner tonight. Beki is in town and she really wants to see you."

 

Jared chuckled and shook his head. "You're unbelieveable," he said, shaking his head. 

 

"Bring your new friend with you, I'd like to meet him," Jeff said as Tom entered the room and handed him a file. Jeff laid it on the desk and opened it, Jensen's face appearing just under the cover. It was a photo of him on the school grounds, walking to class with Jared. "I really want to meet this Jensen Stevens."

 

"How the fuck..."

 

"You're my son, Jared. I watch out for you, make sure that you're taken care of."

 

"Bullshit. You want to control me, make me like Terry. Well I have news for you, that'll NEVER happen!" Jared shouted.

 

Jensen opened his door and exited the car. Jared looked over at him and stiffened. "I have to go!" he announced to his father.

 

"Bring your friend over, Jared."

 

"And if I don't?"

 

"I'll find out about him the hard way," Jeff pointedly told him.

 

Jared threw his cell phone against the car, smashing it into pieces. He pressed his hands against the roof of the car and bowed his head.

 

Jensen walked up behind him. "Jared? You ok?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. 

 

Jared shook his head and turned around and wrapped his arms around Jensen hugging him tight. 

 

"Whoa, man...what's up?" Jensen asked him as he felt Jared's body shudder slightly. Jensen returned the hug, his right hand running up and down his back.

 

"I hate him. He's...he's - I don't know. I just need to get away from him, but how can I? I can't leave when my sister is still so young and looks up to him like he's wonderful," Jared said into Jensen's neck."I won't let him ruin me, and I sure as hell won't let him ruin Beki!"

 

Jensen pulled away and looked into Jared's eyes. He saw the pain and anguish bleeding through his soul. "I'm sorry," Jensen whispered.

 

"For what?" Jared frowned.

 

"I'm just sorry," Jensen shrugged.

 

Jared reached up and cupped Jensen's face and leaned down. He pressed his lips gently against Jensen's. The kiss was slow and soft. Jensen rested his hands on Jared's hips, pulling him closer as he slid his tongue across Jared's, begging for entrance. Jared slowly opened his mouth, allowing Jensen to lick into him, moaning slightly at the feel of Jensen's tongue pressing against his own.

 

Jared pulled back. "We need to go back to the dorm and have a lot less clothes on."

 

"Yeah," Jensen said, leaning against him and dragging his mouth back to his own.

 

The drive back to the dorm took less than five minutes. Jensen almost lost his hard on a few times due to Jared's whipping in and out of traffic, completely causing Jensen to make an unmanly squeak that he'd totally deny making later. Sure, he'd been in a few hairy car chases, but he was the driver or another trained FBI agent...not a horny nineteen year old who evidently got his license from a Cracker Jack box.

 

~

 

Jensen was trying to get the key into the lock of their dorm room with Jared pressed up against him, his hands around Jensen's waist. One hand was on the inside of his shirt, the other slowly sliding down the front of his jeans. Jared started to rub his huge palm across the bulge in Jensen's pants. 

 

"Shit, uhhhh!" Jensen groaned as his head fell back against Jared's shoulder. "Dude, you gotta stop if you want me to open the door," Jensen told him. Jared took advantage of Jensen's head leaning back and started to lick and suck on his neck.

 

"Want you..." Jared whispered against his hot skin. "So bad...from the first time I saw you."

 

Jensen decided right then that if on the next try the door didn't come open, he was kicking it in. Luckily though, it opened.

 

Jared kicked the door closed behind them, turned Jensen around in his arms and walked him to his bed. "I wanna be inside you Jensen," he said huskily. "I wanna press inside you slow."

 

Jensen sat down on the bed and scooted back, a small seductive smile playing across his lips. "You do, huh?"

 

Jared nodded as he cat-crawled up the bed toward him.

 

"What if I want to be inside you?" Jensen asked.

 

"Fine," Jared told him as he pushed up his shirt and pressed his lips around Jensen's belly button. He licked inside the small hole, tongue fucking it in earnest. Jensen slid his hands into his hair and whispered Jared's name. Jared grinned against his body and popped the button on his jeans, then slowly dragged the zipper down.

 

"Gonna suck you Jensen..." he whispered as he pulled his pants and boxers down at the same time. Jensen lifted his hips to aid in their removal as he toed off his shoes, flinging them across the floor. Jensen's cock sprung up against his belly when the cotton prison was removed. 

 

Jared popped the button on his own jeans and pushed them down his hips smirking when Jensen eyed his huge cock. "You like what you see?" Jared asked him, his southern lilt whispering into the air.

 

"Oh yeah," Jensen said as he sat up and grabbed the hem of Jared's tshirt and yanked it over his head. Jared returned the favor after his was flung to the floor. 

 

He kissed Jensen as he pressed him down on the bed, kneeing his legs apart. Jensen hissed as their cocks pressed against each other, the friction almost being too much. Jared kissed down his neck to the hollow of his chest, his lips slowly moving over to lavish and suck on his nipple. He bit the small bud, then gently slid his tongue across the abused flesh until Jensen was practically babbling. He slid lower and licked his stomach, his groin and then passed over Jensen's cock, only his breath playing against the steely flesh, his lips landing on the inside of Jensen's thigh.

 

"Jared...please..." Jensen begged.

 

Jared positioned his body between Jensen's spread legs and leaned his head down slowly and pressed his lips to the underside of his cock, kissing the tight, velvet skin. He slid his lips lower and sucked on the skin at the base of his dick and then licked his balls, pulling them into his mouth.

 

"Fuuuuck..." Jensen writhed. "J-J-Jared..." he whimpered.

 

Jared moved away and pulled open the small nightstand that separated their beds and grabbed the bottle of KY. The click of the cap echoed in the room, followed by a slick glop of the lube exiting the bottle. Jared sucked Jensen down his throat as his finger circled his hole and dipped inside.

 

Jared pressed in further when Jensen spread his legs wider and slid his hands into Jared's hair. "More," he whispered.

 

Jared slid his finger all the way inside and found the treasured spot immediately. Jensen writhed up against Jared's mouth and down against his hand. "More," he said again.

 

Jared pulled his finger out and returned with two, opening Jensen slowly, his mouth wrapped only around the crown of his dick, tougue sliding in and out of the slit.

 

"Christ!" Jensen gasped when his fingers passed across his prostate again. "Jared...now!"

 

Jared pulled off his cock and slowly withdrew his fingers. He opened the drawer again and pulled out a condom, tearing the package open and sliding the rubber down his dick. He quickly lubed himself and hooked one of Jensen's legs over his shoulder, exposing his reddened hole, opening him wide. Jared pressed the head of his dick against Jensen, letting it slip inside.

 

Jensen's face tightened at the feeling of Jared pushing his thick cock inside him. 

 

"Ok?" Jared asked when he saw the pained look on his new lover's face.

 

"Yeah, just been a while since I've, uh - since I've done this."

 

Jared stilled his movements. "Am I hurting you?"

 

Jensen opened his eyes and looked up into Jared's concerned face and smiled. "No," he whispered and pulled him down to his mouth. As the kiss deepened, Jared continued to slide in until he was fully sheathed inside Jensen's body.

 

"Move," Jensen said, undulating his hips.

 

Jared pulled back and sank back inside his warmth, a deep moan escaping his lips. "Good," he managed to groan. "Tight...so tight. So good, Jensen."

 

"Yeah," Jensen moaned against Jared's neck, his teeth biting, lips sucking the wet skin. "Faster," Jensen urged him as he let his leg slip from Jared's shoulder, his legs coming up and around Jared's waist, tightening and pulling him in deeper.

 

Jared started moving in earnest, his hips working faster and harder. Jensen grasped Jared's biceps and rolled them, getting Jared on his back. He sat up and arched back resting his hands on the top of Jared's thighs behind him and worked his hips in a fast rhythm. He cried out as Jared's dick pounded directly on his prostate with the new position. "Fuck yeah," he gasped as Jared wrapped his hand around his hard flesh, Jared's wrist twisting, his thumb sliding across the head. "Gonna...gonna - " Jensen moaned as his come exploded across Jared's hand and chest. Jared lifted his hips up off the bed slamming into Jensen's tight heat until his eyes rolled back in his head and his cock twitched, his release filling the condom.

 

Jensen continued to ride him, milking everything he could from Jared's and his own orgasm. When his hips stilled, he looked down at Jared and whispered "wow" quietly.

 

"Yeah," Jared nodded. Jensen smiled and leaned down, capturing his lips and kissing him long and slow. "That was the best ever," Jared said breathlessly as Jensen rolled off of him and laying beside him.

 

"Yeah...it was," he said as his lids started to slide closed. 

 

Jared pulled off the condom and tossed it in the bin, swiped one of their shirts across his belly and pulled the cotton sheet across their bodies and allowed sleep to claim him as well.

 

~*~

 

"You sure you wanna do this?" Jared asked as he parked outside of the huge mansion. "My Dad's a dick - I mean, you can just take my car back and not do this."

 

"Naw man, it's ok. You said that he wanted to meet me, right?"

 

Jared scoffed. "Yeah."

 

"Then it's fine. I mean - you know, unless you don't want me to."

 

"Well, I don't want anyone meeting him. He's a ruthless, asshole bastard."

 

"What does he do?" Jensen pressed. He'd asked the question once already on the drive there, but Jared changed the subject.

 

"He's in...uh, he's a - kind of a - "

 

"Hey, it's ok. Don't worry about it Jared. I don't mean to be nosy."

 

Jared looked over at him and smiled. "Sorry. I just don't really know what to classify him as. A businessman, I guess."

 

Jensen leaned across the seat and kissed him. "Relax. I'll be polite, and he'll love me."

 

Jared laughed. "You're an idiot."

 

Jensen wagged his eyebrows at him and then got out of the car.

 

They walked up the steps together and Jared opened the door. "Welcome to the lion's den," he told him.

 

"JARED!!" a young girl bellowed as she ran across the marble floor and flung herself at him. "I missed you!" she squeed as she wrapped her arms around Jared's neck and Jared lifted her off of the floor.

 

"I missed you, too!" he said tightening his hold. "I hate that you live so far away!"

 

"I do too, but I really love studying in Paris!" she smiled as Jared set her back on the floor. "Who is this?" she asked, pointing to Jensen.

 

"This is my friend Jensen, he's my roommate at college. Jensen this is my little sister, Beki."

 

"Little?" she sqauked. "I'm sixteen you nerd!" She turned toward Jensen. "It's nice to meet you, Jensen. Are you his new boyfriend?"

 

"Beki!" Jared chastized.

 

"No, not yet," Jensen answered.

 

Someone cleared their throat from behind them. Jared immediately stiffened and turned. Jeff was walking toward them, a cigar and drink poised in one hand, a smile across his lips. "Good to see you son," Jeff said, patting Jared on the back. "Is this your friend?"

 

"Yeah, this is Jensen. Jensen, this is Jeff, my father."

 

"Good to meet you son," Jeff said, shaking Jensen's hand. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

 

"Sure, why not," Jensen smiled.

 

~

 

Jared was sitting on the couch with Beki, listening to her tales of school and her friends and everything about Paris. Jensen was sitting nearby in a chair, Jeff sitting across from him. 

 

"So, you're taking art classes like Jared?" Jeff enquired.

 

"Yes sir, it's what I love."

 

"Not much of a future in things like that though, son," Jeff said. "I've been trying to tell Jared that for the last year. I have been urging him to get into the family business, but he's reluctant."

 

"What do you do?" Jensen asked him.

 

Jeff smirked. "I buy and sell companies," he answered.

 

Jensen wanted to shout liar and arrest him right then and there, but he had to get more on him. Everything that the FBI had tried in the past to get Jeff on had been blamed on someone else, with the other person accepting the blame. Some people would rather go to jail for a very long time than cross Jeff Morgan or get dead by one of his henchmen.

 

"Jared's got a pretty strong head. I don't think you'll convince him to give up his dream," Jensen laughed.

 

"I'm pretty sure that I can convince him sooner or later," Jeff smirked. "Now, about you Jensen, where are you from?"

 

Jensen knew that Jeff had already had 'Jensen Stevens' searched up one side and down the other. Chris had called him when Jared was in the shower after their romp in the sack to tell him that someone was looking into the false past the FBI had created for him. He knew that Jeff was going to question him about everything and try to catch Jensen in some sort of a lie. Jeff didn't trust anyone. Jensen had to be careful, had to stay calm and not fuck up his story. Jeff was slick and smart, and he wouldn't think twice about having someone put a bullet in his brain if Jeff found out who he really was.

 

 

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Sorry for the delay...I've been writing my Spn Big Bang fic for livejournal - now that it's done..I'm back to writing on my WIP's!

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


* * *

Halfway through dinner, the door to the front of the house opened and a blond man in a crisp, tailor-made suit walked inside and into the dining room. 

 

"Jaaared," his fake voice drawled. "Dad said you were coming, but I was beginning to think that it'd be another six months before I saw you again."

 

"Yeah, well, believe me Terry, I tried," Jared retorted.

 

"Jared," Beki said quietly, "please try? For me?"

 

Jared sighed. "It's good to see you, Terry. How's...whatever-her-name is that you're dating right now?"

 

Terry chuckled. "Elizabeth is fine. You should come to the house and meet her one night."

 

"Well, this is a family dinner, why isn't she here with you?"

 

"She had other plans, with a friend of hers in from out of town." Terry looked over at Jensen and cocked his head to the side. "I don't believe that we've met. I'm Terry Morgan."

 

"Jensen Stevens," Jensen said, sticking out his hand. 

 

Terry shook his hand and frowned. "You know, you look familar to me, have we met?"

 

"No, I don't believe so," Jensen said shaking his head.

 

"Hmm, I could have sworn we've met."

 

"Give it a rest, Terry," Jared sighed. "Jensen is my friend and roommate at college. I'm sure that Dad can fill you in on the rest."

 

Jeff cleared his throat and eyeballed Jared, then glanced over at Beki, who was staring at Jared with a pronounced frown on her face. 

 

"How could Dad fill him in, he just met Jensen tonight," she asked, shaking her head.

 

"Nothing Beki, I'm just being an asshole, don't worry about it," Jared sighed.

 

"So Jensen, are you the new kid in Jared's life? He seems to run through boyfriends faster than underwear..." Terry said with a laugh.

 

Jared stood up so abruptly that the entire table shook. "You fucking..."

 

"Enough Terry, leave your brother alone," Jeff told him. "Jared, please sit down, you're embarassing me in front of our guest."

 

"I'm going," Jared snarled, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Beki, I'll come and get you tomorrow and we'll go do something together, ok? I just - " Jared sighed. "I can't be in this house anymore, I'm sorry," he told her, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Jensen, if you want to stay, I understand, but..."

 

"No it's alright, I'll come with you. Mr. Morgan thank you for a lovely dinner and the invitation to your home. Beki, it was a pleasure to meet you, maybe I'll see you again before you leave town. Terry, have a nice evening."

 

The duo turned and left the dining room and headed to the door. 

 

"What was that all about?" Jensen inquired to see if he could get Jared to tell him anything. "How could your father fill Terry in about me?"

 

"Later," Jared simply said.

 

"No, in the car on the way home," Jensen informed him.

 

~

 

Jensen opened the door to their dorm and threw his keys on the table. 

 

"What is wrong with you? Why wouldn't you talk to me in the car?"

 

"Just do me a favor Jensen, leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it right now. I need some time, ok? I don't know - "

 

Jensen waited for Jared to finish the sentence but he never did. "You don't know what?"

 

"I don't know if I can trust you."

 

"You can fuck me but not trust me? Thanks," Jensen scoffed. He felt like a real bastard for saying that because Jared wasn't the one lying about who he was and what he was doing.

 

Just then, there was a knock on the door. 

 

"Great..." Jared grumbled to the door. "Just what I need, someone else bugging the fuck outta me." He yanked the door open and stood there a moment looking into Christian's face. "Yeah?"

 

"Jensen in?" he asked. Jared stepped back and Chris walked into the small room. "Hey, little brother!" he smiled.

 

"Chris, what're - what're you doing here?"

 

"I'm in town for business and thought I'd stop in and say hi, maybe take my little brother out for a beer!" he said, hugging Jensen.

 

Jensen returned the hug. "You only in for one night?"

 

"Not even, I'll be heading back to Dallas tonight. Good to see you, man, good to see you! Mom said you need to call more often. She really misses you."

 

Jensen narrowed his eyes at his friend and turned to look at Jared. "Jared this is my old brother, Chris. Chris - Jared."

 

"Old brother?" Chris said, raising his eyebrows. "You better watch out, son, I'll kick your ass for that shit. Good to meet you, Jared." 

 

"Yeah," Jared said, giving a small handshake. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm tired and would like to get to bed early, so if y'all wanna do some catching up, please do it somewhere else."

 

Jensen scoffed and headed to the door and flung it open. "Take a shower Jared and maybe jack off a few times, your mood might be better when I get back."

 

~

 

Chris returned from the bar and sat down with two beers. "Wanna tell me what the hell that was all about back there?" 

 

"No."

 

"No?"

 

"No, Chris - let it go."

 

"Oh my God, you fucked him already, didn't you?"

 

Jensen sighed. "It wasn't like that."

 

"It wasn't like what?"

 

"I didn't do it for the job. I did it because I wanted to, I did it because Jared needed to feel something other than the fucked up mess that his life is."

 

"Jensen, you can't start caring about this kid, it'll get you killed. You know that!" Chris whispered.

 

Jensen sighed and took a long pull from the bottle and clunked the beer back on the table. "I'm not - I'm - it was - fuck, Chris, it just happened. I don't know what else you want me to say!"

 

"You're falling in love with him," Chris said, shaking his head.

 

"No man!" Jensen laughed.

 

Chris pulled out his cell phone and started to dial. "Who are you calling?" Jensen asked him.

 

"A.D. Wilson. I'm getting you taken off this case. You're gonna get yourself killed! I'm not letting that happen. I've known you for far too long to let being stupid get you killed!"

 

Jensen grabbed the phone out of Chris' hand and slammed it shut. 

 

"Give me the damn phone, Jensen."

 

"No, not till you listen to me."

 

"Listen to you? Listen to you what, try and convince me that you aren't already in love with that kid? I know you. I've known you for a long damn time, Jensen. Since you were a scared kid at that gay bar back home. I've been through thick and thin with you. Watched you graduate college, go off to Quantico and become an agent like me, and I watched you fall apart when Billy left. I know that look, Jensen. Nothing you say will convince me that you aren't in love with him. And that will get you killed. Do you understand that? It'll get you killed or kicked out of the bureau."

 

"What?" Jensen asked his voice going higher.

 

"If it don't get you in deep shit with Morgan, then you'll try and help the kid leave and that will get you thrown out of the bureau...you know - the whole not doing your job thing!" Chris said flailing his arms around.

 

"I know what I'm doing," Jensen said draining his beer. He stood and started toward the bar, stopped and turned back to his friend. Jensen threw Chris his cell. "Do what you feel you have to do Chris, but I'm telling you, I get pulled from this case and Morgan is gonna know something fucked up was going on and you'll never get another agent inside his house or near his kids."

 

Chris sighed and looked away. He knew that Jensen was right, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was right. "What are you going to do?" Chris asked him.

 

Jensen threw his hands up in the air. "I don't know. Morgan seemed to like me, Jared likes me..but his brother Terry - he's gonna be tough to win over with any kind of trust. He's a hard ass. Maybe even more so than Morgan."

 

"You need to get in on the good side with him Jensen, and you need to do it fast. Without Jared finding out."

 

Jensen sighed and buried his face in his hands and sighed. "What am I gonna do Chris?" he whispered.

 

"I knew it! You are in love with him!" he accused pointing at him.

 

"I'm not in love with him you fucktard, I - I - I just like him. He's a good man, and he has a shitty father and a shitty life and I feel guilty as fuck for doing to him what I'm doing. It's not fair and he doesn't deserve it. No matter what, he doesn't deserve it!!" Jensen practically yelled as his fist came down hard on the table.

 

"I know he doesn't man, and I know that it's not fair to put you in this situation. I'm sorry and it sucks, but other than going to Wilson and telling him you want reassigned, there's nothing you can do."

 

"I could tell him the truth."

 

Chris looked at him as if he had sprouted another head. "Are you really that fucking stupid? You can't tell Jared who you are and what you are doing! Jensen, that kid will freak the fuck out and take off! Then where will that leave you?" Chris said shaking his head. Then he mocked, "I could tell him the truth. What the fuck are you thinking?"

 

"I don't know, man. All I know is that I don't like doing this to him and it makes me hate myself a little more every single fucking minute of the Goddamned day. Be right back," Jensen told him getting up and heading to the bar. "I need a real drink."

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Jensen stumbled into the dorm room and tripped over nothing, falling face first into the floor. He rolled over onto his back and giggled, a snort tearing from his mouth.

 

Jared turned on the light on the small bedside table and squinted at the light. "Jensen, you ok?" he said quietly.

 

"Yeah...just a little - lil trashed," he laughed.

 

"Dude, you're gonna be misreable tomorrow in class. What were you thinking to drink like that on a school night?" 

 

That sentence made Jensen really laugh hard. "Sorry, MOM," Jensen snarked.

 

Jared pushed back the covers and got to his feet. He reached down and grasped Jensen around his arms and pulled him to his feet. "Come on happy, lets get you to bed," Jared grunted, hauling Jensen up to his feet.

 

"Hey...hey...hey," Jensen said as he placed his hands on either side of Jared's face. "I want you to know when it's all said and done, when it's all over - this," Jensen said placing his lips on Jared's and kissing him lightly "wasn't a lie, k?"

 

Jared frowned at him a moment.

 

"Please, tell me you believe me, Jared. I need to know that deep down in your heart, you believe me that my feelings aren't a lie," Jensen said with pleading eyes.

 

"Yeah, sure," Jared nodded. "But if your feelings aren't a lie, what is?"

 

"I can't tell you that. I can't. Chris said tha..." then Jensen stopped talking and pulled his arms out of Jared's hands.

 

"Chris said what? He doesn't like me or something and doesn't want you to see me?" Jared asked him.

 

"No, it's not Chris, ok? Everything is cool, man. I promise," Jensen said, slapping Jared on the back.

 

"Ok, I'll let it go for now, but I wanna talk about this in the morning, ok?"

 

Jensen nodded and plopped down on his bed and proceeded to try and untie his boots. Jared sat down and watched with a beguiled smirk on his face.

 

Jensen calmly continued to try and untie the double knotted bow on his boots. He made a low groan deep in his throat and drew his leg across his other leg's thigh and started to try and wrench the boot off that way. "It's nooooooooot worrrrrking!" he growled flinging out his foot. "Fucker!"

 

Jared snorted and reached for Jensen's foot and untied the bow and loosened the tight laces. He rested his palm at the heel of the boot and pulled it off and then went to work on the second one. He chuckled to himself when he realized that Jensen had passed out cold.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

"Uhhhhh..." Jensen moaned. "Goddddddd - my head." Jensen's voice was a whimper. He barely opened his eyes when he heard a soft chuckle from behind him. 

 

"You ok?" Jared giggled from his bed. 

 

Jensen rolled over and peered at him through the small slit in his eyes. "Shut it. My head. Sick," he groaned, rubbing his stomach. "Never drinking again."

 

"Till next time, right?" Jared said in a loud thundering voice.

 

"Dude, I'm laying here dying and you're making jokes, talking loud and shit - shut the fuck up!"

 

Jared laughed again. 

 

"Shhhhh!"

 

Jared got out of bed and took the step over to Jensen's. He pulled back his covers and announced, "Shower."

 

"SLEEP!" Jensen growled at him as he pulled the covers back around his body. 

 

Jared yanked them back again. "Get up and go shower, I'm gonna take you out for a nice, greasy breakfast..." Jared reached over to the nightstand and pulled his watch off the counter. "Lunch..."

 

"What time is it?"

 

"After eleven."

 

"You're missing class?" Jensen asked.

 

"Yeah, I decided that since I didn't get any sleep last night, I'd just sleep in."

 

"Why didn't you sleep?" 

 

"You were in the bathroom five times puking your guts up and then you would pass back out. I had to carry your ass back to the bed every time. Then I couldn't sleep because I was afraid you'd puke in your sleep and choke to death or something."

 

Jensen sat up and scrubbed his palms across his face. "Sorry man."

 

"Don't mention it. We've all done it. But I do have a question to ask - but it can wait till we get to McDonalds," Jared informed him.

 

"Yeah, alright."

 

Jensen headed into the bathroom hoping that a nice hot shower would ease the pounding ache in his head.

 

~

 

Jensen sucked on the straw, drinking in the sweet liquid. He had sitting before him a Big Mac, large fries and a 32 oz Coke. Best hangover remedy EVER.

 

"You said something to me last night and I want to know what you meant," Jared suddenly said out of the blue.

 

"What'd I say?" Jensen asked him as he took a huge bite of his Big Mac.

 

"You said that no matter what happened, when this was all over, you needed me to know that we weren't a lie. That your feelings weren't a lie. What did you mean?"

 

Fuck....

 

Jensen squirmed in his seat. "Jared...I can't - I...it's hard - I'm not sure that I can..." Jensen started over and over to say something that could possibly make any sense out of what he could have been saying that for, but nothing was coming to his mind.

 

"Don't lie to me, Jensen. I want to know what you meant. Please."

 

Jensen looked down at the tabletop and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't."

 

Jared growled out in frustration, reached into his pocket and threw a black wallet on the table, the leather like pouch thudding hard on the table and opening to reveal Jensen's FBI badge. Jensen took the coward's route and stared at it, avoiding Jared's eyes.

 

"So were you ordered to get me into bed and fuck me so you could get close to my father and arrest him? Was I part of the plan all along because they knew I was gay and would fall for your good looks and suave attitude?"

 

"No. I mean yes...I mean..."

 

Jared stood up, the entire table shaking with his abruptness. "Fuck you, Jensen!" he practically yelled. "God, I gave you a chance to tell me, to explain. But you wouldn't, so you know what that tells me? I was your orders."

 

"Jared..." Jensen said reaching out for him as he started to walk away. 

 

"Don't!" Jared warned when Jensen's hand came down on his arm. Jared jerked out of his hold and shook his head. "Just don't!"

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Terry walked into his father's house and straight into his office. Tom was standing his normal post outside his boss's door. "Morning Terry," he nodded.

 

"He alone?" he asked.

 

"No, Sandy is in there."

 

Terry sighed, and pushed open the door, praying that his father wasn't fucking the brunette beauty across his desk again, he didn't want to see that ever again.

 

To his relief, Sandy was sitting on the edge of the desk, Jeff had his hand on the inside of her thigh...seemed he'd arrived just in time. 

 

"Leave - " he ordered her.

 

Sandy slid off the desk and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Later?" she asked.

 

"Of course," Jeff smirked.

 

As soon as the door was closed, Terry turned toward his father "You know that Stevens guy is a cop, yeah?" 

 

Jeff only chuckled, his face breaking into a lopsided grin. Terry seemed on egde, ready to explode. "I'm telling you Dad, he's a cop!" Terry said pacing the room. "He's a fucking cop!"

 

"He's not a cop," Jeff smirked. "I had him throughly checked out Terrance, I know what I'm doing."

 

"Really? You let him in this house not knowing any more about him other than what Markinson dug up."

 

Jeff chuckled. "Give me some credit, son, I think you know me a lot better than that," Jeff said, pulling out a manila folder from the desk. He flipped it open and held inside the cover was a photo of Jensen. On the other side was a long sheet of paper folded in half. "Meet Special Agent Jensen Ackles of the FBI..." Jeff said - his voice low and dangerous as he tossed the folder down for his son to see.

 

 

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen watched Jared tear hell out of the restaurant. He knew that the best thing to do would be to let Jared blow off steam, but better sense didn't always win out. 

 

Jensen jumped up from the table and ran out the door. He yelled "Jared!" just as he peeled out of the parking lot. "Fuck!" he snarled punching his fist in the air. "GOD DAMMIT!" he yelled out.

 

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Chris' number.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"He knows," Jensen said, "Jared knows."

 

"Fuck Jensen, did you tell him?"

 

"No, he found my badge. he must have nosed in my things while I was in the shower. I - Chris I don't know what to do."

 

"Come in son, you have to let them know that your cover is blown."

 

"It's not blown, Jared won't tell his father..."

 

"You don't know that!" Chris yelled into the phone. "Come in or I'll tell Wilson that it's blown."

 

"Chris, don't. I just - I need some time with him." 

 

"Then why did you call me, you had to know what I was gonna say."

 

"I don't know," Jensen said heatedly. "I guess I was looking for some support or some shit. Clearly I was wrong."

 

"Twenty four hours, Jensen. You figure out what you have to with this Padalecki kid, because in twenty-four hours, I'm going to Wilson and spilling it. I'm a play by the book agent, Jensen - if anything, you know that."

 

Jensen sighed. He knew that Christian was right. The smart thing to do would be to go in and tell all that happened. But he had to go to Jared and see - find out if he... Jensen shivered at the thought that Jared wouldn't have anything to do with him ever again.

 

"I'll call you tomorrow and let you know," Jensen told him. "That work?"

 

"Yeah. Take care of yourself man, and take the tracking device with you everywhere you go, if I don't hear from you in a few days, I'm gonna want to know where you are."

 

"Yeah, later."

 

"Later."

 

~

 

"What?" Terry snarled.” You don't want me to go after him? You don't think I can take him, do you?"

 

"I think that you can handle it just fine, Terry, but I'm not ready for that yet. I have a few things planned that I have to deal with first."

 

"Like what?" he scoffed, his voice thick with condescension.

 

Jeff jumped up and leaned into his son's face and grabbed him by the shirt. "I'm telling you one thing, son; don't you ever use that tone with me, do you understand? I'm the reason you exist in this world. Don't fucking think for one second that I won't take your ass out of it!"

 

Jeff released him. Terry just sat there in stunned silence. He always knew that his father was a ruthless man, and that he preferred his other children over him, especially Jared. But when it came down to it, Jared hated Jeff's guts and Beki was going to be kept out of this life.

 

Terry watched as his father walked around the desk and picked up the phone. "It's me, where do we stand?"

 

~

 

Chris sat at his desk at the bureau and sighed. He didn't know why he agreed to give Jensen twenty-four hours to get things straightened out with Jared. He knew that it would be Jensen's ass for not coming clean that his cover had been blown, as well as his own. 

 

He stood up and headed toward A.D. Wilson's office, stopped and went back to his desk, sighed and turned and headed back to his office. He knew that Jensen would be furious with him for doing this, but in the end, eventually, Jensen would know that he had no choice.

 

Chris lifted his arm to knock on the door when he heard a familiar voice wafting from the speakerphone in his boss' office.

 

"It's me, where do we stand?" Jeff Morgan's voice poured from the phone.

 

"It's all in motion. No worries."

 

"Nobody knows that you're involved?"

 

"No sir, nobody," Wilson replied.

 

Chris swallowed. Hard. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned around and headed toward his desk hoping that Wilson didn't see any shadows or hear him outside the door. He headed toward the door after stopping to pick up his badge and gun from his desk drawer.

 

"Christian," Wilson's voice echoed from the almost empty office. "What are you doing here?" he asked cautiously.

 

"Huh? Oh, nothing, I'm picking up a few things that I forgot earlier. Gonna call it a night boss," he smiled nervously.

 

"Everything alright?" he asked.

 

"Yes sir," Chris offered in his most serious and confident tone.

 

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow," Wilson nodded.

 

"Later boss," he smiled.

 

Once Christian was out the door, Wilson pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number. "I think we have a problem, but I'm pretty sure I know how to control the situation..."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jensen opened the door to the dorm and walked inside. He was relieved that Jared was there. He was laying on the bed with is back toward the door. Jensen could tell from his breathing that he was awake.

 

"Jared, I think that we need to talk."

 

Jared ignored him, feigning sleep.

 

"I know you're not asleep, Jared. Will you talk to me?" Jensen said sitting down on the edge of Jared's bed.

 

"Why? So you can lie to me some more?" he snarked.

 

Jensen whispered. "I'm sorry, if it means anything to you, I didn't want to do it."

 

Jared turned over and propped himself up on his elbows. "Not enough to NOT do it," he growled.

 

"Listen Jared, I - I didn't have a choice. This is my career. If I would have said no, they would have had me hidden away in the basement somewhere pushing paper for the rest of it."

 

Jared scoffed. "Everybody has a choice, Jensen, so don't give the that "I didn't have a choice" bullshit."

 

Jensen turned to face him, sitting sideways on the bed. He reached out and laid his hand on Jared's leg. "We weren't a lie. I didn't have sex with you because they told me to, Jared. I had sex with you because I like you and I wanted to. I wanted so many times to tell you the truth, but - I didn't know how. I was afraid that you'd never talk to me again, and I just couldn't face that possibility."

 

"So what were you gonna do once you got enough shit on my father, huh? Just leave and never talk to me again? That's not caring about someone, Jensen."

 

"I would have come to you and tried to explain."

 

"I gave you the chance to come clean and you wouldn't. How do you think that I could ever trust you again? Huh, tell me that?"

 

"Trust? Ok, so how did you find my badge? From being nosy, that's how."

 

Jared sat up quickly. "Don't you fucking dare turn this around on me! Don't you fucking do that!"

 

"Jared...I - "

 

Jared bound off the bed. "You know what? Just pack your shit and leave Jensen. Your cover is blown, leave now."

 

"And if I don't?"

 

"I'll tell my father who you are," Jared said quietly as he stared out the window down at the grounds.

 

Jensen walked up behind him and rested his hands on Jared's hips. He pressed his body into Jared's and whispered in his ear. "No you won't. I know you won't because I know deep down that you feel the same way about me as I feel about you."

 

Jared struggled slightly, trying to move Jensen's hands off of him. "No, I don't," he said quietly.

 

"Yes you do. Yes you do, Jared. I feel it. I know you do. I care about you - so much that I risked coming back here. Because you very well could have called your father and told him everything."

 

"Who says I didn't?"

 

Jensen turned Jared in his arms. "I do. You're not a ruthless bastard like your father, Jared. You have compassion, love and trust."

 

Jared snorted when Jensen said the word trust. "I think you pretty much destroyed that last one, Jensen."

 

Jensen stepped closer. He reached out and let his fingers glide slowly down the side of Jared's face. "I'll prove it to you, prove that you can trust me again. I'm so sorry, Jared," Jensen said, his voice breaking with the last few words. "I never wanted to hurt you," he whispered. "I..." Jensen took in a deep shuddering breath. "I love you, Jared. I think I have from the moment that I met you."

 

Jared scoffed. "How do you think that I can believe you, Jensen? Do you honestly think that I wouldn't wonder if you're telling me that you love me isn't just another ploy to get closer to my father?"

 

"It's not."

 

"How do I know that? You've done nothing but lie to me from the get-go," Jared said shaking his head.

 

Jensen stepped closer still. He cupped Jared's face and leaned in and kissed him deeply and slowly. Jensen pulled back and whispered. "Because I know you know that I'm not lying," he said, placing his hand against Jared's heart. "Deep inside, you know that I'm not lying." Jensen leaned in and kissed him again, this time more heat and passion ebbing through.

 

Jared allowed his arms to come up and around Jensen's waist, his fingertips digging into the exposed flesh between his shirt and jeans. "I want to believe you," he said, his tone barely a whisper. "So much."

 

"Believe me," Jensen nipped against his lips and backing him toward the bed. "Want you..." Jensen groaned into his mouth as he pushed him back onto the bed and stretched out on top of him.

 

Jensen pulled at Jared's shirt, the buttons releasing from the fabric and scattering across the floor. He pushed the material aside and marveled at the perfectly toned skin before him. Jensen pressed his lips to the center of Jared's chest, his tongue lavishing the heated flesh. His plump lips traveled slowly over to one of his nipples, sucking the bud into his mouth.

 

“Jen,” Jared moaned as his back arched up off of the bed. “Jen, need - I...” he said pausing.

 

“Shhhh,” Jensen comforted, his hot breath gliding across a wet nipple. “I’ll take care of you.”

 

Jensen slid his lips lower, his hands coming up to Jared’s waist and pulling his belt loose, popping the button on his jeans and edging down the zipper. Jensen licked and sucked his skin at Jared’s hairline, making sure that he’d be wearing Jensen’s mark for weeks. “Lift up,” Jensen told him as he grasped Jared’s jeans and underwear and started to tug.

 

Jared eased his hips up off of the bed allowing Jensen to pull them slowly down his legs. Jensen threw the clothes over his shoulder and pushed Jared’s legs apart. He leaned in and licked up the length of Jared’s cock, his tongue swirling just under the crown. Slowly his lips slid back down where Jensen sucked on the flesh between the base of his cock and the start of his balls.

 

Jared keened and whined low in his throat when Jensen sucked his balls into his mouth and pushed one spit slick finger inside him. Jared squirmed and frowned slightly at the feeling. “You ok?” Jensen asked him.

 

“Yeah...just weird.”

 

“Weird?” Jensen asked him confused.

 

“Never done this befooooooooore,” Jared howled out the last word when Jensen’s finger fully breeched him and slid along his prostate.

 

Jensen froze. “Never done this before? Jared...” he said, shaking his head. “I can’t - we’re not gonna do this,” he told him and slowly withdrew his finger. 

 

Jared sat up and gripped Jensen's still fully clothed body, hands finding purchase on his shoulders. “Yeah, we are. I want to.”

 

"Jared?" Jensen answered, more in the form of a question than a statement.

 

Jared smiled and kissed Jensen's lips. "I want you Jensen, I want you inside me."

 

"I don't wanna hurt you," Jensen whispered.

 

"You're not gonna hurt me."

 

"Jared, I want to. Do you know how badly I want you? What you do to me," Jensen shook his head. "But you've never..."

 

Jared kissed him again, his tongue parting Jensen’s lips, threading his hands into Jensen's short hair. "You had a first time, Jensen. I want this, I want you."

 

Jensen ran his hand up the side of Jared's face and pulled him into another kiss and pushed his button less shirt off his shoulders, throwing it to the floor. Jensen ran his hands across his muscular chest, his thumbs brushing around his nipples grinning at the sight of Jared shivering from his touch.

 

Jensen pushed him back onto the bed, laying on top of him and reached between their bodies and stroked him lightly.

 

Jared started to wriggle underneath him, trying to remove Jensen's clothing at the same time, almost in a passioned fury.

 

"Jay..." Jensen whispered against his lips, "slow down babe," he finished, pulling his own jeans off.

 

Jared pushed them both up kissing him slow and deep. 

 

"Mmm-umm," Jensen mumbled against his lips, pushing Jared back down on the bed and kissing his way down his body stopping to tongue fuck his belly button. 

 

He licked the inside of Jared's thigh and prodded his legs further apart, dipping his head back down licking along his crack, sucking on the puckered entrance.

 

"Guhhh...oh God!" Jared shouted out. "Jenjenjenjen..." 

 

Jared had done this to a few guys that he'd dated, but he'd never let anyone return the favor. A thing that he was now sorry for because this was amazing. Jensen was amazing.

 

Jensen tongue breached Jared's body, sinking deep, licking and sucking, but when Jensen eased in a finger alongside his tongue, Jared practically shot up off the bed.

 

Jensen chuckled against his hole, the hot air coming in puffs across the sensitive, wet skin. "I," he whispered as he kissed the knot, "like you," he huffed again, this time licking across his hole, "when you bottom."

 

"Nuhhh-huh," Jared managed to sputter some form of agreement as the insides of his thighs started to shake when Jensen added a second finger and they grazed that sweet little spot deep inside him.

 

"Jennn..." he keened as he pulled Jensen up towards his mouth. Jared bit against his plump lips. "I'm ready..."

 

Jensen smirked and moved over toward the small table and pulled out a condom and lube. He made fast with sliding it down his cock and smearing the lube messily across his considerable erection.

 

Jensen settled himself back on top of Jared. "You might want to turn over, it'll hurt less..." he said, kissing his mouth.

 

"No," Jared simply said, spreading his legs wider and bringing their bodies closer.

 

Jensen grasped his dick and guided himself slowly inside, barely pressing the head of his cock beyond the rim.

 

Jared inhaled a deep breath through his nose, his face contorted slightly in discomfort.

 

Jensen inched in further. "You ok?"

 

"Yeah, keep going. Just...slow."

 

It took all the control that Jensen had not to pull back and slam into that incredibly tight heat. Jared felt fantastic. He wanted to push into him, take him, make him his. Possess him.

 

"Need to move," Jensen whispered against the shell of Jared's ear as sweat prickled his back. "God Jared, you feel so good. Need to move."

 

"Yeah..." Jared whimpered, "yeah."

 

Jensen pulled back slightly and slid inside him slowly, making sure to take his time with Jared. He'd never forgive himself if he hurt him. Again.

 

"Jen, move...more...fas - faster!" Jared groaned at Jensen's agonizingly slow pace while his fingers scratched and grabbed at Jensen's back, trying to find purchase on his skin. 

 

Jensen started to pick up pace, sliding his cock all most all the way out and gliding back in harder. When no yelp of pain and no complaints came from Jared, Jensen took that as the green light to move forward...full steam.

 

His hips snapped forward, his cock gliding against Jared's prostate, causing the man under him to writhe and wrap his legs across his ass yanking him forward harder and harder with each and every thrust. 

 

Jared began to lift his hips off of the bed, his body meeting Jensen's as Jensen slammed down inside him. Jensen slipped his cock out and got to his knees and pushed both of Jared's legs up against his chest. "Hold them," he told Jared. Jared nodded and wrapped his arms around under his legs as Jensen slid back inside him. He managed to shove Jared's arms out of the way and place his palms in the bend of Jared's knees and held him there, his knees almost beside his head.

 

The new angle had Jared babbling nonsense, his head flailing from side to side, back arching off the mattress. Jensen smirked when he watched Jared reach down to his own ass to feel Jensen's cock as it slid in and out of his body.

 

"Oh God," Jared screamed out as his orgasm shook his soul. His cock spurted across his stomach without ever being touched. 

 

When Jared slipped one of his fingers inside his ass beside Jensen's dick, it pushed Jensen into his own bone melting orgasm, load after load of come filling the condom. "Jesus Harold Christ!!!" Jensen shuddered as his body shook with intense pleasure.

 

He let go of Jared's legs, feeling them slide down his body and come to rest on the bed. Jensen collapsed forward, his body squishing Jared's come between them. "That.Was.Awesome" he whispered.

 

"Yeah," Jared agreed, rubbing his hand up Jensen's wet back.

 

Jensen grasped the edge of the rubber and pulled out, pulling it off of his dick and tossing it in the general direction of the trash bin. He turned his head and looked at Jared, puzzled. He was laughing.

 

"Dude, it's kinda rude to laugh right after sex. Kinda hurts a man's feelings," Jensen told him.

 

"It's just so funny."

 

"What?"

 

"Jesus Harold Christ?" Jared giggled.

 

"Well, what else could the H stand for when people say Jesus H Christ?"

 

That comment landed Jared into a fit of laughter that Jensen heard until sleep took him.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Christian walked from the bar toward his car. He'd stopped and had a few drinks before going home. He needed to think about what he needed to do with his oh-so-crooked boss.

 

He was going to call Jensen, but decided against it. He needed someone who had been an agent a lot longer than Jensen to offer him some advice.

 

He pulled the keys from his pocket to unlock the door and promptly dropped them in a puddle of water. Maybe he shouldn't drive. He pulled out his cell as he bent to unlock the door. A muffled sounding noise met his ear. He chuckled into the phone. "Are you already in bed you lazy ass, it's not even nine o'clock!" he grinned. "I've had a few too many babe, I need you to come and get me, k?"

 

"I don't believe that you have earned the right to call me babe," an unfamiliar voice chirped happily in Christian's ear.

 

"Who the fuck is this?" he growled. "Where's Steve?"

 

"He's...indisposed. Now, if you ever want to see him alive again...here's what you're going to do..." Terry smiled as he ran a hand down Steve's face, his hand skirting across the blood soaked gag that was in Steve's mouth.

 

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later

 

 

Jensen paced the small dorm room back and forth. Chris was avoiding him like the plague. He'd called him and called him over and over. He'd left messages, and received no return call. He'd even resorted to leaving messages with other agents in his need for his confidant, his role model, and his friend.

 

He sighed when he flipped open his phone for what must have been the fiftieth time in the last hour.

 

"Jensen, what are you spazzing about?" Jared finally asked him. "Who the hell are you expecting a call from?"

 

"Nobody," Jensen said slapping the cell phone shut. "I have to go," he said walking toward the door.

 

"Go? Go where?" Jared inquired. 

 

"I need to find Chris," Jensen said turning back to look at Jared as he reached for the doorknob.

 

"Your brother?" Jared frowned.

 

"Uhhh, yeah. About that..."

 

"He's not your brother?" Jared asked, his head falling back against the headboard of the bed.

 

"No, he's my partner. He's the whole reason that I went into the FBI in the first place. But if it's any consolation, he's like a brother to me," Jensen said in a playful tone, hoping against hope that Jared wouldn't explode and blow it all out of proportion.

 

"Are there any other lies you need to come clean about? I mean, I don't want the punches to keep coming, Jensen."

 

Jensen sighed and walked over to Jared's bed and sat down. Talking to Chris waited two days, what could another hour hurt?

 

"My full name is Jensen Ross Ackles. I'm twenty-five years old. I have an older brother Josh, and a younger sister Mackenzie. My parents still live in Dallas, and I see them every chance that I get. I grew up in Dallas and moved here to San Antonio after I graduated from Quantico. I live in a one-bedroom apartment across town. It's in a pretty shitty part of town, but I'm rarely there so it doesn't really matter," Jensen shrugged. "And up till now, my life didn't mean shit," Jensen reached out and glided his hand slowly down the side of Jared's face. "But you've changed all that."

 

Jared smirked. "I have? So does this mean that when this job is over that we'll buy a nice little McMansion in the suburbs and get a dog, cat and 2.5 kids?"

 

Jensen chuckled. "It means that when this is all over, that I'll do whatever is necessary to make sure that we're together," Jensen swallowed.

 

"And if that means leaving the FBI because I have to go into protective custody or something?"

 

Jensen laughed. "Why would you have to go into witness protection?"

 

Jared frowned and shrugged. "Because my father is psycho and I'm fucking the man who is gonna bring him down...because he has ties all across the United States and quite possibly in other places. Because everyone will think that I told you shit on my old man that got him put away for life?"

 

Jensen thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah, even if I had to give up everything."

 

Jared was taken aback. "But your family..." he said shaking his head.

 

"I love them Jared, but I love you too, and I know that I can't give you up."

 

Jensen stood when his cell went off. "What the fuck man? Why haven't you called me back?" he bitched into the phone.

 

"Where are you?" Chris asked sullen.

 

"The school."

 

"Leave."

 

"What?" 

 

"Leave. Now. Don't tell Jared anything. Leave now before...before it's too late, I’m on my way there now," Christian said mournfully, and then he hung up the phone.

 

Jensen pulled his keys out of his pocket and headed to the door. 

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"I have to get to Chris, stay here. I'll be back."

 

Jared pressed his hand on the door and slammed it shut just as Jensen pulled it open. "What aren't you telling me?" he asked.

 

"Jared, I don't know what's going on. I have to go, I'm sorry. I'll tell you more when I know more myself." Jensen leaned up to Jared's mouth and kissed him, pulled Jared's arm away and headed down the hall.

 

~

 

Once he was outside, he stood at the edge of the parking lot and surveyed his surroundings. He was scanning the parking lot when he heard a familiar leering voice.

 

"Jensen," Jensen spun on his heels and turned to come face to face with Terry. There was a blue-eyed, gorgeous man behind him that Jensen recognized from photos as one Tom Welling, Jeff Morgan's right hand man. Standing behind him was Michael Rosenbaum...simply put - pure evil. 

 

"Terry," Jensen said calmly, "what can I do you for?" he smiled. Jensen tried to be calm, tried to keep his voice at a normal level with no hint of panic or nervousness whatsoever lingering.

 

"Well Jensen, we need to talk," Terry said walking closer. "Seems my father found out a few things and he's..." Terry paused. He cocked his head to the side and allowed a menacing smile to play across his lips. "Well, lets just say that he has a few things that he'd like to discuss with you."

 

Jensen raised his eyebrows. "Really? Like what?" he asked, taking a cautious step backwards. 

 

That was when they moved. That one step away from them pushed Mike and Tom into motion. Mike was the first to reach him even though he was the furthest away from Jensen. He grabbed Jensen's arm and turned, getting his arm twisted up behind his back. Jensen countered out of the hold, rearing his fist back and landing it in the middle of Mike's face, sending the man back on his ass.

 

Jensen knew that he couldn't take on three men; he was good - sure, but not that good. He took off toward the cars in the lot, knowing that he could use them as cover when the guns came out. Just as he ducked around an H3, the first shot rang out, tearing through his calf. 

 

Jensen cried out as he went to his knees, grasping his leg. He heard footsteps coming his way and managed to get to his feet, trying to get away. He didn't have a gun or any other weapon, and now he had a freaking hole in his leg. The pain was close to unbearable, but he managed to suck it up and weave in and out of the cars in the lot, keeping low and quiet.

 

"Terry!" a voice called out. "He went this way," Tom's voice said pointing down to the trail of blood.

 

Fuck! Jensen didn't even think about the blood trail that he was leaving.

 

"Hey! What are you doing?" a voice yelled out. Jensen froze. He knew that voice. Jared.

 

"Jared, go back to your dorm!" Terry ordered him.

 

Jared scoffed and shook his head. "Leave him alone," Jared said walking forward. "I mean it Terry - you leave Jensen alone."

 

It was Terry's turn to scoff. "Do you honestly think that I'm gonna back off just because you tell me to?" 

 

Jared closed the distance between them. He grabbed Terry by the front of his shirt and yanked him closer. "I'll fucking kill you if you touch him."

 

Terry thrust his arms up between Jared's, knocking them away. "Seems like you may turn out to be a Morgan after all," he snarked. That's when Jared attacked. He hit Terry, hard. Terry's body actually came up off of the ground and slammed back on the hood of a silver Monte Carlo. 

 

Terry swiped at the blood dripping from his mouth and laughed. The fucker actually laughed. He slid off of the car and onto his feet, raising his fists in a fighting stance. "I've been wanting to do this with you for a long fucking time," he smirked throwing a punch to Jared's face.

 

Jared grunted against the force of the blow, but remained on his feet. "That all you got? Cause if it is, you hit like a girl."

 

Terry yelled out and rushed forward, the sounds resembling something similar to a war cry from old Cowboy and Indian movies. He bent as he neared Jared, his shoulder coming into contact with Jared's stomach, the force of the blow causing both men to topple over backwards onto the ground.

 

Jensen grunted when Mike punched him in the stomach, his fists hitting him one after the other, smashing one of his ribs. Jensen cried out again, bending at the waist and falling to his knee, but managed to get back on his feet just as Mike pointed his gun in his face. “Don’t move,” he said, his tone low and dangerous. “I won’t hesitate to blow your brains all across this parking lot. Don’t think that I won’t do it.”

 

“Go ahead,” Jensen snarled. “Morgan wants me alive – so I know you won’t do it.”

 

Mike smirked and snorted out an irritated laugh. “Maybe not, but he didn’t say that you had to be lucid when I got you there,” he told him, his voice dripping with disdain.

 

“Bring it on,” Jensen snapped.

 

Jensen was suddenly grabbed from behind, strong thick arms wrapping around his upper body, pinning his arms against his torso.

 

Jared caught sight of the goings on across the lot from him and took off in the general direction of his lover and the two men who were double teaming him at the moment.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Terry growled, grabbing Jared and spinning him around. Terry spun his own body around and landed a well-placed roundhouse kick to Jared’s midriff. When Jared’s body crashed to the ground, Terry straddled him and began punching Jared over and over in the face, his head snapping back and forth from the blows.

 

Jensen was hanging limply in Tom’s arms, his head lolled forward, blood dripping from his nose, mouth and a split across his brow. Mike pulled his gun out again and pressed the gun to Jensen’s forehead.

 

“Don’t,” Tom warned. “You know Jeff wants him alive.”

 

“He’ll just have me kill him anyway, I’ll tell him that he pulled a gun on me,” Mike said cocking the gun.

 

Jensen suddenly reached up and started to wrestle with the gun, his body breaking free from Tom’s hold, both of the other men surprised since they thought Jensen was unconscious.

 

Jensen twisted his body and managed to end up side by side with Mike, the gun pointing straight ahead. Tom reached inside his jacket and pulled his own gun out. “Let go!” he shouted cocking the gun.

 

 

Jensen bent over, Mike’s body coming up behind him, his feet actually lifting up off of the ground. Jensen snapped his head back, his skull smashing into Mike’s mouth and nose. The sickening sound of bone breaking filled the air, the bone shards impaling the man's brain. Mike’s limp form fell to the ground. Tom hesitated a moment too long as he watched Mike fall to the ground. Jensen took the opportunity to fire the gun, the bullet tearing through Tom’s heart.

 

Terry looked up in horror at the scene in front of him and got to his feet. He reached behind his back, and into the waistband of his pants. He swung his arm around and fired the gun. One. Two. Three. Four shots exploded through the air. Somewhere in the distance a girl shrieked, and muffled shouts and cries echoed into the darkness from students rushing out into the lot.

 

Terry ran.

 

Jared turned his head to the side. “Jensen,” he said weakly trying to turn over. Blood was pooling underneath Jensen’s body. A lot of it.

 

Jared turned onto his stomach and crawled toward him, his own body beaten and bleeding. When Jared reached him, he saw that Jensen had a gunshot wound to the side of his abdomen, one in his shoulder, one to his thigh and one in his leg. “My God,” he whispered turning over on his hind end and pulling Jensen over to his lap. “Jen?” he said quietly. “Can you hear me?”

 

A car screeched into the lot coming to stop beside Jensen and Jared. Chris jumped out and fell to his knees beside his fallen friend. “Shit,” he said ripping off his shirt and pressing it against the wound in his side that was pouring the most blood. Chris pulled his cell out and dialed 911. 

 

Jared heard Chris talking, but his words were just echoes in his head. He only had one thing on his mind. Watching the rise and fall of Jensen’s chest.

 

“Are you shot?” Chris asked Jared. Jared didn’t answer.

 

“Jared!” Chris yelled. Jared shook his head slightly, reality of the situation around him coming into focus as Chris pulled his belt from it’s loops and tied it around Jensen's bleeding thigh just above his wound. “Are you shot?”

 

“No,” Jared said weakly. He was beat to hell, but he’d live.

 

The ambulance arrived close to five minutes later, one paramedic running to Jensen and the other running over to the lifeless men further down in the lot. Once he discovered that both men were dead, he rushed to Jared’s side.

 

“I’m fine. Help him,” he said pushing the man away. “I’m not shot.” When the man persisted in trying to assess Jared’s injuries, he yelled “I said NO!”

 

Taken aback, the man turned and moved to help in Jensen’s care.

 

“They dead?” Chris asked, nodding toward the two fallen men. The paramedic nodded.

 

“Good.”

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Jensen was taken immediately into surgery when they’d arrived at the hospital, Chris right on the ambulance’s tail all the way there.

 

An intern was cleaning a cut on Jared's face gently before stitching it when Chris barged into the room. 

 

“What happened?” he asked.

 

“I was in my dorm and I heard the gunshot, and I just knew. I ran down and saw my brother, that’s when he and I started fighting. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that I saw Mike and Tom with Jensen. It all…” Jared gasped out in pain as the intern pressed a needle into the tender skin. The intern had told him that the wound was too close to his eye to deaden the area. “It just happened so fast. Terry had pretty much gotten the upper hand on me, and next thing I know, he’d shot Jensen three times and ran away.”

 

“Seems that’s all the good that the Morgan’s can do, fight dirty and run,” Chris said disdainfully.

 

“Tell me about it. Have you heard anything about Jensen?” Jared inquired.

 

Chris shook his head. “Just that he’s in surgery.” 

 

“Why did you call him? He was out in that parking lot because you called him. If you knew that they were coming for him…” Jared trailed off. “You knew they were coming for him!” he shouted jumping off of the table and barreling into Chris.

 

Their bodies crashed into the small metal table that the intern was using to stitch Jared’s face, the noisy clatter echoing through the emergency room. The intern ran from the room to get some assistance.

 

“Are you a dirty cop?” Jared shouted as he smashed his fists into Christian’s face and body over and over. “Did you sell Jensen out?” he screamed.

 

Jared, already being injured, fell back on the ground when Chris clasped his hands together and slammed them into Jared’s stomach, Jared clutching his already bruised and tender midriff.

 

“They already knew. I was telling him to get out because…” Chris’ voice broke. “Because I didn’t want them to hurt him. Like they’ve done to me.”

 

"Done to you?" Jared gasped clutching his stomach. 

 

Christian got to his feet and waved the security off with a flash of his badge when they burst through the doors. "It's good gentlemen, give us a minute," he told them as he walked to Jared's side and squatted down. The officers and intern left the room. "Your father has my husband...can you even comprehend how difficult it was for me to make the decision to move forward with Jensen and not turn my back on him and just let Morgan kill him like he wants? But I knew that Steve wouldn't want me to be a dirty cop, be some mob boss's bitch. So I did what I knew would make him proud of me. I chose to do my job."

 

 

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Jared watched Chris as he left the hospital. He told Jared to call him as soon as there was word on Jensen. Jared understood why he left. He knew that Chris loved his husband and needed to be working on trying to figure out how to get to him...to get him out of the situation that he was in.

 

Jared offered to go to his father’s house and demand that Steve be let go, but Christian told him to stay out of it, to stay here and wait for news on Jensen...but Jared couldn't. He was going insane waiting. He took a deep breath and stood. He gave the desk nurse his number, begging her to call as soon as Jensen was out of surgery, and then he left. There was only one thing left to do.

 

~

 

"You did what?" Jeff shouted across the desk.

 

"I told you, we went there to pick Ackles up. How was I supposed to know that he was warned or that Jared would stumble out there and get in the middle of it?" Terry questioned.

 

Jeff smashed his fists down on the desk and stood. "You were ordered to follow Ackles and then take him. Not do it in the parking lot of the fucking college, you idiot! And certainly not have a fucking shoot out. You could have..." Jeff's words trailed off.

 

"I could have what? Shot Jared? Why do you care about him so much? He wants nothing to do with this family. He hates me, hates you...but you continue to worship the ground that the fucking loser walks on!" Terry shouted.

 

Jeff was across the room in two seconds flat. He grabbed Terry out of the chair and slammed him into the wall. "He's my son. You don't talk about him like that. If you don't think that I'll put a bullet in your brain right now, you've got another thing coming," he snarled.

 

"I've done everything you've ever asked me to do. I've killed for you, I've lied for you, everything. But because I'm not blood, because I was three months old when you met my mother, I mean nothing to you - even though you are the only father I've ever known. But it’s true isn’t it? I mean nothing to you, do I?"

 

Jeff leaned in closer, their faces only inches apart. "Nobody but me and you knows that you're not really my son. If they did, you would have been dead years ago."

 

"So then do it. Let them or you kill me," Terry spat. "Because I'm tired of trying."

 

Jeff laughed and let go of him. "Get out of here, and don't come back unless you have Ackles."

 

"He's in the hospital, probably under guard."

 

"Then you'll have to be inventive, won't you?"

 

Terry sighed. "What about Carlson?"

 

"Leave him where he is. We may need him for a bargaining chip now that you had to go and fuck everything up. We'll get Kane under control eventually, even if we have to send him his husband's ring finger special delivery."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jared pulled up in the drive and noticed that only Jeff’s car was there. He sighed and wondered if he should have taken Christian’s warning to heart. He wondered if his father would truly hurt him.

 

Deciding that he needed to worry more about Jeff killing Chris’ husband, he got out of the car and climbed the stairs and went inside.

 

“Jeff?” he called out, walking inside cautiously. He’d seen his father on the edge before. He knew that the man had a horrible temper and was capable of the unspeakable. 

 

“Jeff?” he called out again. He turned and looked toward the stairs and saw his father walking down them, wiping his hands on a towel. Jared swallowed back the bile rising in his throat; the towel looked as if it had blood on it. A lot of blood.

 

“Jared, it’s good to see you, what made you stop by?” Jeff smiled.

 

“Steve,” he said simply.

 

Jeff frowned, a small smile playing across his lips. “Steve who?”

 

“Carlson.” Jared paused a moment to see if Jeff’s expression changed. When it didn’t he added “Christian Kane’s husband. I know that you have him, and I want you to let him go.”

 

Jeff chuckled, dangerously. “So you do know. You’ve known all along, haven’t you? That Ackles was FBI. Were you trying to help him get dirt on your old man, Jared?” Jeff asked, his voice even and still pleasant sounding.

 

“No, I didn’t know all along. But I have known for a while. And if you want the truth, no, I wasn’t trying to specifically help him put you away. And I won’t tell the FBI shit if you let him go. Pack up and leave here. You can go take over some other town – just leave and let Jensen and me go. Let Steve go. Do something decent for the first time in your life.”

 

Jeff barked out a laugh. “Leave? Are you serious? You really think that I would leave town, leave after it took me years to get control of San Antonio? I’m not leaving this place unless it’s in a body bag.”

 

“That can be arranged,” Jared said flatly. “Do you think that they’re just gonna let you and Terry go? He almost killed an FBI agent. You’ve kidnapped the husband of and then tried to blackmail another FBI agent. They’ll kill you; is that what you want?”

 

“They haven’t done it yet, they won’t do it now,” Jeff said confidently.

 

Jared scoffed. “You really have no fear of anything, do you?”

 

“Fear is for the weak.”

 

“Yeah? Well I’m done being afraid of you. Where is he?” he asked, taking the stairs two at a time. “Did you kill him already?” Jared asked again, his pace almost at a run as he continued to climb. Jared knew that Jeff wouldn’t have Steve in one of the bedrooms, that he was more than likely in the attic. As long as Jared could remember, the attic had been transformed into some sort of a panic room. Thick, soundproof walls, an escape hatch, a metal door that had top of the line locks that were updated every year - it had everything you could think of to keep people out, or in this case, to keep Steve in. 

 

Jared had only been up there once, and that was when he was a little boy. And the first time that he saw the violence that was Jeff Morgan. He’d walked straight into the unlocked room and saw a man tied to a chair, bleeding, head hanging – saw his father standing over the man, blood covering his hands. Saw that his father had the man by the hair of his head lifting it only to hit him again. Jared had gasped out and started to cry. A startled Jeff had turned around, yelled at Jared and ushered him out off the room, slamming the thick metal door and bolting it behind him.

 

Jared knew that this would be where he was holding Steve. He knew that Jeff had seen Jared enter the house on the security monitors that were in the room and had more than likely just left it since he'd been wiping blood off of his hands. He knew that there was a chance that the door would be unlocked and that there wouldn’t be a guard inside. Jeff only trusted four people, and two of them were dead. Terry, the third, was nowhere around and the fourth -- he was sure -- was on his way. And Jared wanted no part of that psycho.

 

He bound around the stairs and threw open the door that led to the attic. Jeff screamed Jared’s name and started to actually give chase. Jared slammed the door closed and pulled the bolt lock. It would give him just enough time to get up the stairs and into the safe room. If Jeff had been careless and indeed left it unlocked. 

 

Jared reached the door and twisted the heavy metal knob. Jeff had left the door unlocked in his rush to get to him. 

 

“Who are you?” he heard a weak voice from the other side of the room.

 

“Jared. Jensen’s boyfriend…I’m here to help," Jared told him without turning around. Jared started pushing the buttons on the keypad beside the door. 

 

“What are you doing?” the other man grunted in what sounded to Jared like pain.

 

“I know the main override code. Jeff doesn’t think that I know it, but I do. Then I’m going to reprogram this fucking thing so that he can’t get in.”

 

“Isn’t there a keypad outside of the door?”

 

“No, you have to have a key. Jeff has this room set up so that he can barricade himself inside in case he’s ever in danger of being captured. There is an escape hatch, but I’m sure that he sent his pet psycho there to guard it when he figured out where I was going, so we can’t exactly use it…”

 

“Pet psycho?” Steve inquired.

 

“Yeah, some little dude – he looks perfectly normal, but he’s a nut job, complete fucking psycho. I only met him once, he looked at me like he wanted to eat my tongue, like some Hannibal Lecter reject. My skin crawled for days after…” Jared said with a shudder.

 

“What’s his name?”

 

Jared typed in a final code and hit the red panic button and listened as the lockdown began. The thick bolts came up from the floor and in from the sides burrowing deep inside the metal door, making it almost impossible to open unless you had the code to get in. “Yes!” he said pumping his fists in the air. “His name is Eric…” Jared said. “Eric Kripke, and believe me, you don’t ever want to meet him.”

 

“What now?” Steve asked.

 

Jared turned around, and for the first time, fully looked at Steve. He looked horrible. His left eye was swollen shut. It was bruised and crusted with blood. His lip was busted, his nose crooked - obviously broken, and his hair tinged with blood. "My God..." Jared gasped.

 

"Yeah," Steve moaned as he sat up on the shitty cot placed in the corner. "I wanted to try and run when I realized that he'd left the door unlocked, but I wouldn't have made it very far..."

 

Jared took fast steps to Steve's side and helped the man sit. "I think I have several broken ribs and I know that my shoulder is dislocated. They really did a number on me," he said wincing.

 

Jared pulled out his cell and dialed. 

 

"Yeah?" a voice answered from the other end.

 

"I have someone here who would like to talk to you," Jared smiled and handed Steve the phone.

 

"Hey babe," Steve said. When Chris didn’t respond, he said "Chris?" 

 

Steve looked up at Jared beside him and shook his head. Then said again "Christian?"

 

“Where are you?” Jared heard Chris ask him.

 

“Morgan’s. We’re in his panic room in the attic. Jared’s reprogrammed the lock so that he won’t be able to get in, but I tell ya babe, we’d really like for you to send in the fucking cavalry.”

 

"Oh, it's coming," Chris told him. "I'm sorry..."

 

"Nothing to be sorry for. I love you," Steve told him.

 

Steve then smiled and Jared grinned. He knew that Chris had said it back. He only hoped that he had a chance to say those words to Jensen. He hated himself because he'd never told Jensen that he loved him.

 

Steve had apparently said Jared's name because he nudged him with his elbow and pointedly said "Jared!" rather loudly. 

 

"Uh, sorry," he said, taking the phone from Steve's hand. "I was thinking."

 

"About Jensen?" 

 

Jared nodded.

 

"Chris said that he'd been shot. Have you heard anything from the hospital?"

 

"No," Jared answered quietly, shaking his head.

 

"You should call them." Jared nodded, flipped his cell open and walked to the corner.

 

Outside the door, Jeff tapped code after code into the keypad. "Little son of a..." then he paused, hearing footsteps fall behind him. "I told you to go to the hospital," he snarled.

 

"There are FBI posted at all of the outside entrances, I couldn't get in."

 

"Go back..." Jeff ordered him.

 

"No. I'm not going to prison for you."

 

"Go.Back."

 

"No. I'm leaving the country. I just wasn't turning tail and running without you knowing."

 

Jeff snorted out a laugh. "And that was your biggest mistake. You should have left while I was being preoccupied." Jeff reached into his holster, pulled out his pistol and shot Terry in the forehead. His body made horrible tumbling sounds as it toppled down the stairs, making a loud thud as it came to rest against the door that led to the attic.

 

Jeff holstered his gun and went back to work on the keypad.

 

~

 

"I want a full frontal assault on the front and back of the house," Chris shouted outside of Morgan's home. "We know this car is Morgan's, that one is Padalecki's...I want to know who this one belongs to!" he continued to yell as his hand slapped down on the blood red 2009 Ferrari F430 Spider.

 

Chris was dressed in black SWAT gear, a rather large group of similarly dressed men around him. All men, and the three women, were locked and loaded.

 

They approached the house in standard two by two formation, weapons drawn.

 

Upstairs, Jeff startled at the sound of the door being bashed in. He pulled his gun and started down the stairs pushing the door open with his foot, gun swinging around the edge - his body following. He heard the footsteps coming up the stairs, heard the pounding of several pairs of feet.

 

He turned and headed down the hallway, turning down another and into a room, shutting the door quietly. He went to the window and looked cautiously outside. "Fuck," he snarled. He wanted to open the window and just start shooting...taking out as many as he could. But he knew with the house being surrounded and actually full of FBI SWAT, he wouldn't get far.

 

He turned back to the door when he heard several shouts of "Clear!" over and over. 

 

"Ok then," he sighed. He stood and walked to the door and opened it. He stepped into the hallway and casually walked ahead. 

 

When he came into view, two men turned on him. One yelled "HOLD!" and the other centered his laser site right between Jeff's eyes. "Drop the gun!" the agent ordered.

 

Jeff extended his hand out to the floor and dropped the gun. "I want to see Kane," he said, stepping forward.

 

"Sir, do NOT move!" someone yelled.

 

"I want to see Agent Christian Kane!" he said again more forcefully.

 

"You got him," a voice to Jeff's left said.

 

Jeff turned.

 

"Sir, do not move. We haven't checked to see if he's armed."

 

"Oh, he's armed," Chris smiled, "ain't ya?"

 

Jeff smirked, turned his head to the side and reached down the back of his pants and swung his arm around. Gunfire exploded in the room, Jeff taking several bullets, his body jerking and twitching in a sickening dance of death before finally crashing to the floor.

 

"Hold your fire!" Chris yelled out, the gunfire stopping almost immediately.

 

Christian walked to his body, his foot coming to rest on the gun and skidding it across the floor. He crouched down and placed his fingers at Jeff's jugluar. He scoffed a disgusted snort. "You got off easy, you son of a bitch." He then pulled out his phone and dialed Jared's phone number.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"It's over...open the door," was all Christian said as he headed up to the attic stairs. "Get him out of here," he said, shaking his head looking down at the stunned, frozen look on Terry's dead face.

 

Chris reached the top of the stairs just as the door locks disengaged. Jared's face was the first one that he saw. "Steve?" Chris called out rushing around Jared, who was already heading down the stairs.

 

"Hey," he said, going to his knees in front of his husband. "You ok?" he asked, and then chuckled at his own stupid question. "Of course you're not ok," he said opening his phone. "I need medics up here in the attic NOW!" he growled into the phone and then snapped it shut.

 

Chris reached out his hand and gently touched Steve's face. "I'm so sorry..."

 

"You didn't do anything wrong babe," Steve assured him. "Nothing to be sorry for, like I already told you. You made the choices that I'm proud of. I wouldn't ever want you to do anything that would turn you into someone you're not, you got that?"

 

Chris nodded and pressed his lips gently to Steve's. "I love you," he whispered, pulling away.

 

"I love you, too, and I got to say, you look pretty hot in that get up...they loan you SWAT dress?"

 

Chris smiled. "Well, this outfit is another story for later..."

 

~

 

Steve was loaded onto a stretcher and was carefully being taken down the stairs, carried by two very large paramedics. When they got to the bottom of the attic steps, Chris saw Jared standing by his father's corpse. "Uh..." he said nodding in Jared's general direction. Steve nodded and Chris understood that he meant...go take care of Jared.

 

"Sorry..." Chris said, coming to stand next to him.

 

Jared turned his head and looked at Chris. "Why? He was a horrible person, he's killed a lot of people over the years."

 

"But he was still your father, and I killed him," Chris said quietly.

 

"No, he was more or less a sperm donor, he wasn't my father. Never will be..." Jared said, turning away from him and heading toward the stairs.

 

"Hey!" Chris called out. "You heard anything on Jensen?"

 

Jared turned and smiled. "Yeah, he came out of surgery about an hour ago. Doc said that he's already complaining that he wants out and that he has to get back to work," Jared laughed as they walked down the stairs together.

 

"Stubborn son of a bitch. He'll feel differently when all those pain killers wear off."

 

Jared nodded and headed out the door with his friend.

 

"Sir!" a man in a suit and tie said jogging up to him. "The Ferrari is believed to belong to a one Eric Kripke, whereabouts unknown! He's wanted for questioning for several unsolved murders."

 

"Well, newbie," Chris said, patting the young guy on the chest, "since his car is here, then I would say that his whereabouts are no longer unknown, wouldn't you?" 

 

"Yes sir!" he nodded.

 

"Let's get it out there that the house needs searched. I'm talking tear that fucking place down."

 

Just then, someone came around the house shouting and waving a gun. He was short and slightly balding on top. He was wearing all black and had a crazed look in his eyes. He fired the gun six times, all six bullets hitting six different agents.

 

Chris went to one knee and fired one single shot...hitting him right between the eyes. "Are you serious?" he chuckled. "Who the fuck is that little fucker?"

 

Jared turned and looked at him. "That's Kripke. He's a freak and a psycho," Jared answered.

 

"Not anymore..." Chris smiled.

 

 

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

 

 

Jensen had so far spent five weeks in the hospital due to the severity of his injuries. His family was in town and his mother's and sister’s constant fussing and mother-henning was getting the better of him.

 

“Morning,” Jared smiled, coming into the room, a bundle of roses in his hands.

 

“Dude, this room looks like the fucking rose parade already, will you…” Jensen started to complain but teetered off when he saw Jared standing at the end of the bed, eyebrows raised. “Sorry,” he mumbled and started to play with the edge of the blanket laying across his waist.

 

Jared only smiled, walked forward, bent down and kissed him, then set the flowers on his lap. “It’s ok, I know that this place is driving you crazy. And you know I’m not coming in here without bringing you something. Today, roses.”

 

It was true, Jared had brought him something every single day since he was brought to the hospital.

 

“Jay, talk to the doctor. I’m going nuts in here. Mom and Mackenzie are making me crazy. I’m talking wrist-slashing crazy!”

 

“Jen, they’re not gonna let you out yet. You’re still healing, you almost died…twice!” Jared said, trailing off at the memory of the doctor telling Jared that Jensen was out of surgery but his chances were 50/50…and then there was a scare when Jensen’s heart stopped the day after surgery.

 

“Hey, I’m ok,” Jensen said, taking his hand. “I’m gonna be ok. The physical therapist said that I’m building up more and more strength in my arm and that my shoulder is almost back to normal. It’s all good babe,” he smiled.

 

Jared sat down on the edge of the bed. “I know, but it scares me. I could have lost you and…” Jared looked down and shook his head. “I wouldn’t have ever gotten to tell you that I love you.”

 

Jensen grinned. “Yeah, but the first thing that I saw when I woke up was your big ol' head looming overtop of mine, telling me that you did, so it’s all good – like I said.”

 

“Hi sweetheart!” Donna said, walking into the room. “How are you feeling today?”

 

Jensen rolled his eyes and let out a quiet moan that only Jared heard. 

 

Donna walked up to Jensen and leaned him forward gently and pulled the pillow from behind him, then fluffed it. She pushed it back behind him. 

 

“Is there anything that you need baby? You wanna take a short walk? Are you hungry? Have they been in to bathe you today?”

 

Jensen.Looked.Horrified.

 

“I’m fine, no I’m not hungry, no I don’t want to go on a walk, and I told them that I’d bathe later, Jared can help me.”

 

“Well, I can help you sweetie.”

 

Jared stifled a laugh and turned his back to Jensen and Donna. Jensen narrowed his eyes at him and then looked at his mother. “No Mom, you can’t.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Uhhh, because I’m a grown man?” Jensen said more as a question than a statement. 

 

“So, you’re my son. It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.”

 

“I was a little boy,” Jensen practically growled at her.

 

“Uh honey,” Alan piped up, “I happen to agree with Jensen. If he needs help bathing, Jared, the nurses or I can help him.”

 

“Oh for heavens sake! I’m your mother!” she sternly snapped.

 

Alan sighed and stepped forward to his wife. “Yes, we know that, but uh --- things have – uh, “ Alan motioned towards Jensen’s nether regions, “changed since he was a child. And I don’t think…”

 

Alan stopped talking when Jensen groaned loudly and pulled the pillow over his face.

 

“Babe, what are you doing?” Jared asked. trying to take the pillow off of Jensen’s face.

 

“Mime twy-ing moo mufficate mysnelf…” his muffled voice responded.

 

Jared finally yanked the pillow free. “English, Jen.”

 

“I was trying to suffocate myself.”

 

Everyone just stood there staring. Jensen looked serious.

 

“Mom, I love you. With all my heart, I love you, but you are driving me nuts! Between you and Kenzie I’m gonna need a vacation to relax after getting out of here. And Jared, I know you love me. I love you, too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you…but enough with the flowers – “ 

 

Just then, Christian and Steve walked in. 

 

“And you two! You come here everyday and just sit and laugh at the fact that everyone has got me an inch from a nervous fucking breakdown! I just want to wrap nooses around your necks and choke you to death with them!”

 

Jensen started to gasp and heave for breath...his hands scrambling against white sheets, never finding purchase. "I..." Jensen gasped, "I...." he sucked in a shallow breath, "can't....breathe!"

 

"Calm down babe," Jared said as he rubbed his hand across Jensen's back.

 

The pulse ox monitor started to beep frantically as Jensen continued to gasp. A nurse and doctor came into the room and ordered everyone out. Jensen reached out and grasped Jared's arm and pulled him back. "S-s-stay," he wheezed.

 

The doctor looked over at Jared and asked "What happened?" He gently leaned Jensen forward and pressed the stethoscope to his back as a nurse placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

 

"He got a little worked up with everyone..." Jared shrugged, "making s fuss over him."

 

"Get 10mg diazepam, IV push," he told the nurse.

 

"Yes doctor," she nodded, leaving the room.

 

"Is he going to be ok?"

 

"He's having a mild anziety attack," the doctor told Jared. "Jensen, I need for you to take slow, deep breaths. In through your nose and out through your mouth."

 

The nurse returned and pushed the med through is IV.

 

 

~

 

 

Close to two hours later Jensen woke up. He was drowsy and rumpled, hair sticking up wildly...he looked incredibly adorable. Jared smiled at him as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Jared really wanted to just grab him and cuddle.

 

"Hey," Jensen said, his voice low and scratchy from sleep.

 

"Hey," Jared smiled, leaned forward and kissed him. "Feeling any better?"

 

Jensen swallowed and frowned, his eyes pooling with unshed tears.

 

"Hey..hey, don't," Jared said, pulling Jensen into a hug as he leaned back down. "It's ok, shhhhh."

 

"My family must hate me. Chris and Steve, too," Jensen said shakily. He wasn't crying, but Jared could tell that he was close.

 

"No. Nobody hates you, and nobody is mad at you," Jared told him as he stood up. "Scoot up." Jensen moved slightly forward and gave a soft smile when Jared kicked off his shoes and slid in behind him on the bed. Jared stretched out his legs alongside Jensen's and pulled him back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "Now then, I'm not lying to you. We're all fine. We realize that we were driving you mad with all the questions and constant fussing and stuff. We're sorry, and we'll try to be better, ok?"

 

"I still feel like a dick. I didnt' mean to make you think that I didn't like and appreciate everything that you and everyone else has done for me, because I do...I'm just going nuts in here, and I want to go home. It's been over a month. I want to go home," Jensen stressed.

 

"Ok. We'll talk to the doctor and see what he says," Jared caved.

 

Jensen turned in the bed and looked at him. "Really? You mean it?" he smiled at Jared.

 

"Yeah, I totally mean it," Jared answered with a kiss.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jensen sighed as he sunk down against the plush cushions on the big couch in his apartment. 

 

"Ahhhhh, this is awesome," he smiled at Jared. He patted the couch beside him. Jared chuckled and sat down. Jensen turned his head and said "So?"

 

"Soooo... what?" Jared asked.

 

"I think that you should move in with me," Jensen said.

 

Jared frowned and shook his head. "I can't stay here Jensen."

 

"Um, ok, we can buy a house if you don't like my apartment..."

 

"No. I mean in Texas. I can't stay here. I'm sorry, I love you but I can't stay. I've been constantly hounded and harrassed by the press since the story came out that Jeff was killed and that I was his son, and I get daily threats that I better not think of following in daddy's footsteps...I just can't stay."

 

Jensen swallowed thickly and looked away.

 

“Hey,” Jared said reaching over, his finger and thumb tucking under Jensen’s chin and turning him to look. “That doesn’t mean that I don’t want to be with you. I love you and I want you to come with me.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Of course I do, what did you think? That I’d pack my shit and you’d never see me again?”

 

Jensen shrugged.

 

Jared chuckled. “I just assumed that you would know that I wanted you to come with me since you did say that you would go into protective custody if I did.”

 

“What about all of your father's assets, his money and stuff?”

 

Jared sighed. “I don’t know. I mean in one sense, I want to take it and do something good with it, but in the same sense, it’s blood money. I don’t know what to do. Everything that he had was split in half between Beki and me. I”ve already put the house on the market. I don’t want it. I’ve always hated that house.”

 

“What did Beki have to say about all of this?” Jensen asked.

 

“She wants to come home. Live with me. She doesn’t want to stay in Paris now. It scares me to think that I’ll be responsible for her, but I’m nineteen and can provide for her until she’s eighteen and gets her inheritance.” 

 

“Was he always like that?” 

 

“Who? Jeff?” Jared frowned.

 

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, I mean how did your mother fall in love with him when he was a monster – I mean…I’m sorry. That makes it sound like I think your mom was an idiot or something and that’s not what I meant.”

 

“I know what you meant,” Jared said, sliding his hand along the top of Jensen’s thigh and letting it slip between his legs. “And no, he wasn’t always like that. He used to be a good man.”

 

“What changed him?”

 

Jared sighed. “Do you know how he got into the mob?”

 

“Yeah, he killed Nickolas Marconi.”

 

“No, that’s how he took it over – not how he got into it.”

 

“Oh,” Jensen said quietly. “Then how?”

 

“He was walking home from work because the car was in the shop. He and my mom were dating for only a few months, and she had just found out she was pregnant with me. Dad was looking out at the street when he saw a black sedan with tinted windows drive by slowly. The window started to come down and he saw a gun barrel stick out of it. He looked down the street and saw this man exiting a deli, and the gun was pointed at him. So Jeff took off running and jumped on the man just as the shots were fired. He took a bullet to the shoulder. The man he saved was…”

 

“Nickolas Marconi,” Jensen finished.

 

“Yeah,” Jared nodded. “Marconi was so grateful for what he did, he started giving him large gifts, trips, the house, cars, things like that. Mom told me that she begged him not to take the stuff, but Jeff grew up poor and never had really extravagant things, so he kept taking. When I was seven or eight months old, Jeff was knee-deep in the Marconi family business. When I was three, he killed Marconi and took over. That’s when my mom left. It took Jeff years to find me, even with all the money in the world at his disposal; it took a long time. My mom agreed to return to San Antonio because – well, I don’t really know why, she wouldn’t ever tell me, but Jeff probably told her that he’d kill her…so here I am.”

 

Jensen stood up and started pulling on Jared to turn sideways on the sofa. 

 

"Do I look like a pillow?" Jared asked teasingly. 

 

"Yeah, the best damn pillow I've ever seen," Jensen smirked as Jared moved into position. Jensen sat down and leaned back against his chest and smiled when Jared slipped his arms around his waist. “So where do you think you’d like to live?”

 

Jared shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never been out of Texas. When we left Jeff, we only went to northern Texas – so I don’t really know.”

 

“Somewhere warm in the summer, but not too hot. Cold in the winter but not tons of snow…” Jensen said.

 

“Mmmm,” Jared sighed, “that sounds wonderful! Is there any place like that on earth?"

 

"Well, actually there is," Jensen smiled and turned his head to kiss Jared. It was slow and leisurely, Jensen taking his time to map out his mouth. He pulled away and stared into Jared's eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

 

Jared smiled and said "I love you, too. Now, tell me this perfect place where we can move."

 

"Santa Fe. I lived there for a year once with an Aunt. I loved it. The weather is perfect. It get's pretty cold, but it's a different kind of cold. And the hottest months are June and July, the low 90's. I think that it would be perfect. And it's beautiful there. You can hike, go white water rafting, ski in the winter...it's really awesome."

 

Jared chuckled. "Sounds like you have it all planned out."

 

Jensen turned on his side. "No, just an idea. We'll go somewhere we both want to go."

 

"The three of us," Jared corrected. "My sister...is that going to be a problem?"

 

"No," Jensen smiled. "I liked her. I would love for her to come and live with us. And where ever we choose to live, I'm sure that it will be fine. I'll live in a fucking tent in the middle of the Mojave Desert if I have to as long as I'm with you."

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

A few years later...

 

 

In the end, Jared ended up keeping his half of the money from his father's estate. Jensen, Jared, Beki and three dogs from the local rescue shelter all lived happily in a five bedroom ranch home in Santa Fe, New Mexico.

 

Jared finished up college by going year round and then opened a small art school that was open to the public free of charge. He taught nightly classes to children, teens and adults on three seperate nights respectively, and offered summer classes five days a week during the summer.

 

Jensen was transferred to the FBI field office in Santa Fe, and loved his job. Jared tried and tried to talk Jensen into working with him at the art school, but Jensen just didn't have the talent that Jared did. He was a cop, plain and simple.

 

Beki followed Jared and had graduated from high school with honors. She was currently enrolled in college in the art program and worked with Jared when her studies permitted.

 

Chris and Steve were regular visitors to the trio, several times a year, as were Jensen's parents, all loving the city. Chris had even joked a few times that Jensen needed to let him know when a serious job came along so that he could say that he knew an "expert" in whatever area the case would be so that Chris and Steve could move out there as well. That hadn't happened yet, but Jensen kept hoping.

 

Things weren't perfect, as they rarely are when it comes to family. There were arguments, screaming matches - slamming doors, I'm sorrys and promises of that not happening again...but life - well life is funny like that. And Jensen and Jared - they wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

 

 

~the end


End file.
